


Unwanted guests

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, F/M, Makoto and Kyoko are in trouble, Parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: A meteorite landed from space. Makoto and Kyoko go and see if they can find it. They wish they hadn't.





	1. Meteorite

It was a Spring day at Hope’s Peak. Class 78 were out together sitting on the grass having their lunch. The class were nearing the last few months of their second and final year at Hope’s Peak.

“Hey guys,” Hiro said. “Did anyone see the news last night about that meteorite that landed close by?”

“I would hardly call it a meteorite,” Byakuya replied. “It was nothing more than a tiny rock that fell from space. I can grab a rock right now and drop it from my hand, and both rocks would land the same.”

“Stop being such a grump Togami!” Aoi said annoyed, and she looked at Hiro. “Yeah, I saw it last night. It’s strange how it fell down close by and yet nobody as claimed to have seen it.”

“Small rock remember?” Byakuya smirked. “It will look the same as the same rocks we have on this planet.”

“Well, I’m going to look for it after school,” Makoto smiled as the class looked at him. “Maybe if I’m lucky it will be a different colour or something and I can take it back to school with me.”

“You’re going alone?” Sayaka asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Most of you have got plans, and I didn’t want to bother the people who didn’t have plans. So I will be going myself.”

“Out of the question!” Kyoko said sharply. “I will come with you. It was rumoured to have landed in the forest close by from here correct? So, I will go with you because that forest isn’t safe.”

Sayaka began to giggle. “You better listen to your girlfriend, Naegi. She knows what's best for you.”

Makoto began to blush. “Yeah, she loves me very much.”

Kyoko’s face turned red, and everyone was stunned to hear that.

“Oh look that even the great Kirigiri can love someone,” Byakuya said sarcastically.

“Coming from the guy who is a jerk and still single,” Kyoko shot back.

“Geez sick burn,” Junko giggled. “Quickly Muku grab a bucket of water and pour it on Togami before he gets burned even more.”

“I don’t there would be enough water to save Togami,” Mukuro replied.

“Trust me I’m worth saving,” Byakuya said, annoyed. “So there will be enough water.”

“Right enough, everyone,” Taka said calmly. “We have had a good lunch so far. Let’s talk about something else.”

Junko grinned, and Mukuro saw this and feared what her younger sister was going to say.

“So I saw Maizono and Hina making out in the girl’s changing room after we were done swimming,” Junko grinned. “I heard Maizono saying that she bought a strapon and she was going to use it on Hina.”

Everyone froze at first. Then half the class laid their eyes on Aoi and the other half eyes laid on Sayaka.

“That is not true!” Aoi said quickly.

“What part?” Byakuya smirked.

“All of it!” Sayaka said. “Hina and I are both straight. Enoshima is making stuff up.”

“You got me,” Junko giggled. “I was trying to wind you two up, and it worked. If I was a betting girl. If you two were dating. Maizono would be the dom and Hina would be the sub.”

“I agree with that,” Hiro said.

“Same here,” Celestia added.

“Hey hang on a second!” Aoi said, shocked. “Because I’m a nice girl outdoors. Doesn’t mean I’m the same in the bedroom.”

“Too much info,” Mondo said.

Aoi covered her face with her hands.

While Junko burst out laughing. “Oh man, I’m such a cheeky rascal aren’t I?”

“You’re a pest!” Byakuya said firmly.

“Can everyone please calm down!” Taka said, shaking his head.

Hours later

It was around about 5 pm. Makoto and Kyoko were in the forest that the meteorite was reported to land. Strange enough, the forest was empty. Kyoko thought it would be filled with people trying to get their hands on a piece of rock that came from space. Then again, maybe people stayed away from this forest due to the number of dead bodies that were found over the years.

Kyoko held Makoto’s hand. So he couldn’t run away, and she knew where he was.

“I guess my luck isn’t with me,” Makoto said sadly. “Nothing seems out of place.”

“Makoto, were you expecting this meteorite to flash multiple colours and it makes it easier to see?” Kyoko replied.

“No, of course not. I was hoping to find a dent at least on one of the trees if the meteorite struck one of them. Giving how many trees surround us. It’s a high possibility it would have hit a tree before landing on the ground.”

Kyoko was impressed with Makoto’s thought process. She knew Makoto was smarter than he gave himself credit for.

“I’m impressed,” she said. “But there is one that you have gotten wrong.”

“Huh, what is that?”

“Well if the meteorite was falling down here at a certain speed. Then surely it would leave a big dent in the tree, and the meteorite would be stuck in the tree.”

“Crap your right! Why didn’t I think of that,” Makoto said dishearted.

“Chin up Makoto,” Kyoko said warmly. “You have thought out anything else apart from the possibility don’t be too hard on yourself. Right, come on, let’s begin looking.

The pair began to explore the forest, and after 15 minutes of looking, they found nothing. Makoto grew dishearted while Kyoko felt bad.

“Come on, let’s go back to the school,” she said softly.

Makoto didn't reply while he let Kyoko lead the way. But the couple were still holding hands. As the pair were walking towards the exit of the forest. Kyoko felt something calling to her, and she couldn’t tell what it was.

She looked over to her left-hand side and saw a tree with a dent in it.

“Makoto look over there!” She said.

Makoto raised his head and saw the dent. The pair walked over to the tree, and they saw two rocks. Both were pure silver with multiple small red lines reaching side to side.

Kyoko released Makoto’s hand from hers, and the pair bent over and picked up the rocks.

“Makoto, do you think these are it?” Kyoko asked.

“It must be!” He replied excitedly. “Two odd coloured rocks with red lines just lying here next to a tree that has a massive dent in it.”

“But these rocks aren’t big. We can hold them with one hand. I doubt they could cause that much of a dent.”

“I’m going to take this back to school. The others are going to be so jealous!” Makoto grinned. He started to have a look around the rock and noticed a small hole in the rock. “Hey, Kyoko does rock have a small hole?”

Kyoko had a look at the rock, and she saw a small hole. “Yes, mine has one as well how odd.”

“Let’s head back Kyoko,” Makoto smiled. “Are you keeping that by the way?”

“Why not if this rock did come from space. Then it’s a collector's item,” she replied.

Hours later

Makoto was in his dorm room sitting on his bed while holding the meteorite. He couldn’t believe he and Kyoko found them. These rocks had to come from space. Because he was almost certain that Earth didn’t any rocks like the one he was holding.

He stood up and stretched. He walked over to his desk and placed the meteorite on the table. He had to take off his t-shirt and trousers and folded them.

Makoto was about to walk into the bathroom, but his phone went off, and he checked it.

“Ah crap, it’s nearly dead. I better charge it up,” he said. Makoto grabbed the charger and plugged it into the phone and placed it on his bedside table.

He walked into the bathroom, and his eyes widened as he saw he had a big cut on his left arm.

“Huh? When did I get this?” He said, confused. Blood was running down his arm. But what was weird to him. He never felt any pain. “Did I catch my arm against something?”

He ran the water from the sink and carefully washed the blood from his arm and around the cut. But what surprised him was there was no more blood.

“That is weird. I should still be bleeding,” he muttered. “Oh well, I blame it on luck.”

He took off his boxers and socks and jumped into the shower.

Kyoko’s dorm room

Kyoko was sitting at her desk, doing some investigation work. As a part-time detective, she did small investigations, and in her spare time, she looked at clues she gathered and tried to piece it all together.

The meteorite was sitting on the desk, and she even had to admit to herself that it felt pretty cool having a piece of rock from space sitting on her desk.

“I think I’m done for tonight,” Kyoko said stretching and then stood up. “Time for a shower.”

She took off her gloves and looked at her ruined hands for a few seconds. Then she got herself undress and was naked. She checked her phone to check the time and then headed for the bathroom. She jumped into the shower and began to wash herself.

But she noticed blood was mixing with the water and she began to check her body and noticed a cut on the outside of her right leg.

“How did I get that?” Kyoko said, confused. “How come I didn’t feel any pain?”

She began to clean the cut and noticed the wound had stopped bleeding right away. Kyoko felt this was odd as it took a little bit longer for a cut to stop bleeding.

“How odd. Maybe I cut myself on something?” Kyoko pondered. “I better not focus too hard on it, or I will be in this shower for a long time.”

Kyoko had her shower and then read a book and then called it a night.

Next morning

Kyoko’s phone alarm woke her up. For some strange reason, Kyoko felt fully awake and wasn’t tired at all. She felt like she has tons of energy to do lots of things.

She turned off her alarm and sat up. She pushed her lavender hair around her shoulder and looked at her leg to see how the cut was. However, much to her surprise, it was gone.

“Impossible?” She gasped. “Am I going crazy?” Kyoko then noticed something strange as well. Her hands that were ruined from an accident years ago. Some parts of her hands were slowly beginning to heal.

“What is going on?” She muttered. “Wait… I must still be dreaming. That is the only logical explanation.”

Kyoko stood up and walked to the bathroom, and she looked at the mirror, and she was stunned at what she saw. It was her but sporting silver hair and red eyes.

_“Hello Kyoko,”_ said a strange female voice that came from within her head and saw her reflection talk at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> This is my first time doing something like this. So, here's hoping it's not awful.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM ZARA AND VEX.


	2. New partners

Kyoko froze as she heard a random voice.

_“Hello Kyoko,”_ the voice said again.

“Who is there,” Kyoko replied as she couldn’t take her eyes off the mirror. Her reflection smiled warmly back her.

_“My name is Zara. We are now partners!”_

“Partners?” Kyoko said, confused. “I demand to show yourself!”

_“Can’t you see me looking back at you? I’m sure the silver hair and red eyes are a big give away.”_

“What are you? And why do sound like you are coming inside my head?”

_“To your kind. You will call me a parasite and as for your second question. I am inside your body.”_

“Inside?” Kyoko said in a panic. “Get out of my body right now!”

_“Why would I do that?_ ” Zara said. _“Like I said we are partners and I’ve already begun to heal your hands. I mean, you no harm. I needed a host to ensure my own survival.”_

“Well, you can find someone else!” Kyoko said firmly.

_“I could, but you are… Perfect.”_

Kyoko didn’t like the sound of that one bit.

_“Once we find Vex. He and I will explain ourselves,”_ Zara said.

“Vex?” Kyoko replied.

_“Yes, he is my lover, and he has no doubt entered your lover's body.”_

“Oh, no, Makoto!” Kyoko said in a panic. She rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone and called Makoto.

**“K-Kyoko?”** Makoto said.

Kyoko could tell by the sound of his voice he was freaking out.

“Makoto can you please calm down. I can tell you are panicking.”

**“Kyoko I have this thing in my body. My hair was silver, and my eyes were red when I looked at myself in the mirror. Oh, I’m so fucking stupid. Kyoko, please tell me you are ok?”**

“I’m fine for the most part, but I do have a parasite in my body as well,” Kyoko said calmly as she didn’t want to make herself sound like she was blaming Makoto.

**“Shit I’m sorry… Kyoko, please don’t hate me. If I only knew…”**

Makoto stopped talking, and this made Kyoko worried.

“Makoto are you still there?” Kyoko asked.

**“Zara are you there?”** Said a slightly deeper voice and this threw Kyoko off.

“Yes, I am my love,” Zara replied.

Kyoko couldn’t believe that her mouth moved on its own and a different voice came out.

**“Ah good, I was getting concerned,”** Vex replied. **“We should meet up.”**

“I agree,” Zara replied. “But we should calm down our new partners and then we can explain to them what is going on.”

**“Good idea. See you soon. Love you.”**

**“Don’t use my mouth and get out of my body!”** Makoto said, terrified.

“Makoto calm down please,” Kyoko said. “Let’s get ready and skip class today since we can do that. We won’t learn anything if we start to panic.”

**“Your r-right Kyoko. I’m sorry. I will come to your dorm room in 10 minutes, and we can get out of here.”**

“Sounds like a plan,” Kyoko said warmly. “See you soon. Bye.”

**“Bye,”** Makoto replied and ended the call.

Kyoko let out a sigh and placed the phone back on the bedside table.

“Zara,” Kyoko said, annoyed.

_“Yes, Kyoko?”_ The parasite replied.

“Never use my mouth without permission understand! This is my body, not yours!”

_“That sounds dirty,”_ Zara giggled.

“Great,” Kyoko said, rolling her eyes. “I’ve got an immature parasite in my body.”

_“Oh my, you need to lighten up Kyoko. I will obey your request. But I will need to talk at some point to allow myself and Vex a chance to explain ourselves.”_

“Later is fine. But never speak again. I rather not have people find out that I have an alien parasite living in my body.”

_“I understand Kyoko. I will leave you alone so you can get washed and dressed.”_

Kyoko began to rub her face. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She walked back into the bathroom and looked at the mirror and noticed her hair and eyes were back to normal on her reflection.

Makoto’s dorm room

Makoto was sitting on his bed trying his best to calm down but he couldn’t there was to much stuff going on in his head.

_“Have you calm down yet?”_ Vex asked.

“No, how can I?” Makoto replied.

_“You promised your girlfriend that you would. If you don’t calm down right now. I will tell her when we meet up!”_ Vex said firmly.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Makoto said horrified.

_“Try me!”_

Makoto let out a big sigh and closed his eyes. “Fine, you win.”

_“Good now clear your mind for now at least. Big breaths and once you’ve calmed down enough. Go and get dressed. I will leave you be until I see Zara again.”_

“You said love you to Zara on the phone? What is she to you?” Makoto asked.

_“She is my lover, and I will defend her if she is in danger,”_ Vex said honestly. _“Now hurry and get ready you best not keep Kyoko waiting.”_

An hour later

The pair were back in the forest since they knew nobody would come looking for them. Along with Vex and Zara telling the pair that the forest was empty.

“So, why us?” Kyoko asked. “Surely you could have picked two random other people?”

“Yes, that is true,” Zara said using Kyoko’s mouth to speak. “But you and Makoto are in a relationship. That’s what made you two perfect. Vex and I can be together when you two are together.”

“What would have happened if you hadn’t picked us?” Makoto asked.

“Simple,” Vex replied using Makoto’s mouth to speak. “We would have waited until another couple came along. Given how deep we were in the forest. That possibility would have been unlikely.”

“Kyoko, I know there has been something troubling you in regards why the forest was empty,” Zara said. “Vex and I used our powers to ensure people would be scared to enter the forest.”

“Scare how?” Kyoko asked.

“Right see how felt something was calling to you yesterday?”

“That was you correct?” Kyoko said.

“Yes, it was,” Zara replied. “Much like calling out to you. The other people who tried to look for us. We put the fear into them, and they turned back and left the forest.”

“Interesting, Zara you said that you and Vex used your powers? What powers do you have?” Kyoko asked.

“Well first off. We are far superior to your kind. We are faster, stronger and smarter. While having a few powers that would interest you and Makoto.”

“Which are?” Makoto asked.

“The ability to teleport, use telekinesis and a few other powers,” Zara said.

Makoto’s eyes widen. “Wow really?” He said stunned. “That is cool!”

“Yip it is,” Vex replied, laughing.

“Typical boys,” Kyoko and Zara said at the same time. Which shocked the pair along with Makoto and Vex to hear two voices mixed together.

“Honesty Vex,” Zara sighed. “We have had these powers all our lives, and you still think they are cool.”

“Hey, leave me alone,” Vex replied. “Anyway, in time, you two will be able to use these powers.”

“Wow really!” Makoto said excitedly.

“Yes, once we get used to each other fully. Then you will be able to use my powers. With a little bit of training, of course.”

“Would it be possible if I can move a tiny rock right now?” Makoto asked.

“No,” Zara said. “It’s far too early… Although I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Can I Vex?” Makoto asked.

“Hmm… Kyoko are you ok with this?” Vex asked.

“Why ask me?” Kyoko asked, confused.

“Well if Makoto were to get hurt I would no doubt get an ear-bashing from you and Zara. Which I would rather go without honestly.”

“I never knew a parasite could be so caring,” Kyoko replied raising an eyebrow.

“Well, Makoto is my partner and I rather not see himself get hurt because of me.”

“Fine go right ahead,” Kyoko sighed as she folded her arms.

“Cool thanks Kyoko,” Makoto grinned. He looked around and saw a small rock. He stuck his right hand out towards the rock.

“Right Makoto,” Vex said. “I need you to clear your mind and focus on that rock. Once you do that. Move your hand from left to right to see if you can move the rock.”

Makoto focused and listened to Vex words and slowly moved his hand left and right. But nothing happened, and Makoto grew disheartened.

“Come on Makoto one more go,” Vex said.

Makoto focused his mind and moved his hand again. This time the rocked moved, and it left Makoto and Kyoko stunned.

“Second time trying not bad,” Vex said.

“No way!” Makoto said in disbelief. “I-I moved that rock.”

“Kyoko why don’t you have a go?” Zara said.

Kyoko slowly raised her left hand towards the rock and focused. She moved her hand left and right and saw the rock move.

“First time impressive,” Zara said.

“Yeah Kyoko is always amazing,” Makoto said warmly.

Kyoko began to blush, but thankfully, nobody was with them.

“Hey Zara,” Vex said. “Do you think it's possible if Makoto and Kyoko could lift that rock if they worked together?”

“I think it would,” she replied. “Right you two try and raise that rock up together.”

The couple looked at each other then at the rock.

“Makoto after I say one we lift this rock,” Kyoko said.

“Cool,” he replied.

“Three, two, one,” Kyoko said as she and Makoto raise their hands up together along with the rock shocking the pair. They put their hands down and the rock fell to the ground.

“Impressive,” Vex said. “You two are good. At this rate, you two will able lift some big soon. But for now. I think we have said and done enough.”

“Not yet!” Kyoko said. “You two have failed to explain where you are from?”

“My bad,” the male parasite replied. “We are from the far reaches of space. Zara and I had a disagreement with our Emperor on a few things, and we left our planet for a better future.”

“Wait you live on a planet full of parasites!” Kyoko said horrified.

“Yes, but you can relax it’s just us two,” Vex replied. “We simply wanted out of our planet, and we ended up here.”

Kyoko wasn’t convinced, and she knew there was more to his story that he was hiding. Where would they end up on Earth?

“So did your fellow kind have these disagreements with your Emperor? The detective asked.

“Yes,” Zara replied. “But they are cowards and refuse to confront our Emperor as we did. Because he sentenced us to death if we continued to argue with him.”

“Oh, that is rough.” Makoto sighed.

“Yes, it is,” Vex said. “But we have left our problems behind, and we can start afresh here. Try and live a peaceful life with the woman that I love.”

“I’m glad that I’m inside Kyoko’s body right now because I would be blushing right now,” Zara said embarrassed.

“You love it,” Vex chuckled. “Right are we ready to get out of here?”

“I guess we are,” Kyoko replied.

“Great now I can go back being in a voice inside Makoto’s head.”

“Same here with Kyoko,” Zara added.

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other. Then Kyoko took Makoto’s hand in her gloved hand, and the pair left the forest both pondering what the future held for them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM ZARA AND VEX.


	3. Junko's keen mind

Kyoko woke up buzzing with tons of energy, and she had to admit she could get used to not being tired every morning.

She and Makoto spent yesterday talking about they did and learned yesterday from the parasites. She knew for a fact that Junko would ask where she and Makoto were yesterday and being a pest in general.

_“Morning Kyoko,”_ Zara said warmly. _“I hope you had a good sleep?”_

“Morning Zara and yes it was good,” Kyoko replied. “I suppose I better get up and get ready for class.”

_“I will leave you be until your classes are done. I do not wish to disturb you.”_

“How thoughtful,” Kyoko said sarcastically.

_“Kyoko, I only want what's best for you!”_

“For who’s purpose? Mines or yours?”

_“Wow, you really don’t trust me, do you?”_ Zara sighed. _“What must I do to earn your trust?”_

“For you to get out of my body and find another host!” Kyoko said in anger.

_“We both know that is not going to happen. We are partners if you like it or not. Beside my powers can help you.”_

“How so?” Kyoko asked cautiously.

_“Well, you are a part-time detective. So, if we can work together, then I can help you catch criminals. With your increased speed, strength and your intelligence. Plus if you take into a count that you will have the ability to teleport along with telekinesis in your arsenal soon. You will unstoppable.”_

Kyoko pondered about this for a few seconds, and she hated to admit it. But Zara did bring up a good point. She would unstoppable.

_“All I ask is that you give me to time to prove myself,”_ Zara pleaded.

“You are on the clock,” Kyoko replied.

_“Thanks, Kyoko! Right I will leave you be. Enjoy your class.”_

Kyoko began to ponder again. She could make all the streets in Japan again if she had Zara’s powers at her fingertips. But she knew she had to be wary of the parasite.

An hour later

Makoto and Kyoko walked into class and took their seats. The teacher wasn’t in yet. Neither was Aoi and Sayaka. While Leon had music playing on his phone.

“Well well well guess who decided to show up!” Junko giggled. “Having a romantic day off were we?”

“Leave us alone, Enoshima,” Kyoko said firmly. “Makoto and I had things planned, that’s all.”

“Yeah yeah make sure Naegi wears a rubber alright,” Junko grinned.

Makoto began to blush, and this cause Junko to laugh then she went on her phone.

_“Makoto can you tell your classmate to turn off that awful music. It’s giving me a headache,”_ Vex groaned.

“It’s not that loud?” Makoto whispered.

_“I can’t stand it!”_

“You dislike heavy metal?” Makoto whispered.

_“You could say that!”_

Makoto was left confused. The music wasn’t that loud. He began to wonder if Vex had hypersensitive earing when it came to heavy metal?

“Hey Kuwata, could you turn off the music please,” Makoto asked. “I don’t want to be rude. But I’ve got a bad headache.”

“Same here,” Kyoko added. “Can you turn off the music?”

“Sure guys no problem,” Leon replied. He went on his phone and turned off the music. “If you guys have headaches, then why did both of you come here?”

“Because we didn’t turn up yesterday,” Kyoko replied. “We didn’t want to miss a second day. But thank you Kuwata.”

“Guys,” Taka said. “I dislike the fact that you two skipped class yesterday. Even though we are allowed to do it. But if you two are forcing yourselves to come here while not at 100% is wrong.”

“Please drop it, Taka!” Kyoko said firmly. “It’s a headache, nothing more. Makoto and I know how to look after ourselves. He is 19, and I will be 19 later this year.”

“Oh wow it must Kirigiri’s time of the month,” Junko said.

“Everyone chill!” Mondo said.

The classroom became silent, and the door opened. Sayaka and Aoi walked and could sense the tension in the room.

“Hey, guys what’s going on?” Aoi asked.

“Naegi and Kirigiri both have headaches,” Byakuya answered. “They asked Kuwata to turn off the music he was playing. Then Kirigiri got snappy with Taka.”

“I wouldn’t call it snappy,” Kyoko replied coldly. “Taka thinks he knows what is best for Makoto and me.”

“Look I’m only concerned about you two,” Taka said. “I care about not just you two but everyone here. I know we were all different when we started here nearly two years ago. But we have become a small family, and I do not wish to see anyone fall ill or get hurt.”

The class fell silent again while Aoi and Sayaka took their seats.

_“Kyoko thank you for getting rid of that music,_ ” Zara said. _“There is one thing I need to know. It is normal for people to be in a same-sex relationship on this planet?”_

Kyoko froze for a few seconds and then remembered what Junko said about Sayaka and Aoi two days ago.

_“I can sense the love reeking from Aoi Asahina and Sayaka Maizono. They are in love with each other.”_

Kyoko turned her head to look at Aoi and then Sayaka. Junko was watching Kyoko studying the two girls, and she wondered if the young detective was slowly starting to click on.

“So, Junko knew about the pair then,” Kyoko muttered. “Zara, it’s slowly starting to be normal. It’s still a taboo subject for many people.”

Junko was still watching Kyoko, and she began to wonder who the latter was speaking too. She knew Kyoko wasn’t one for talking to herself. Not in class anyway.

Junko also found it strange how the pair went out to find a meteorite. Then took the next day off and then came in this morning with a sore head. She realised that nobody had asked the couple about the meteorite if they found it or not.

“Hey, Naegi, Kirigiri,” Junko said. “Did you two find the meteorite.”

“Oh yeah that’s right,” Hiro said. “You two were going to find it after school a few days ago. Any luck?”

“Nope,” Makoto replied. “My luck wasn’t with me this time. We looked around the forest for 15 minutes, and we gave up and headed back to the dorms.”

“You giving up?” Byakuya said, surprised. “That seems unlike you.”

“Yeah,” Makoto replied. “I guess I wasn’t feeling it. Plus like Kyoko said a few days ago. There has been plenty of death in that forest. So, it was better not to stick around.”

Junko knew there was more to this story. She knew Makoto was lying. She believed that they did find the meteorite and that’s why they took the day off yesterday. For what reason though? Was it to see what type of rock it was. Or were they trying to sell it?

Junko’s deep thoughts broke when the teacher arrived and started the lesson.

Later on that day

Makoto and Kyoko were back in the forest, lifting small rocks by themselves. Vex and Zara were very impressed by how skilled their respective partners wielding their powers.

“They grow up so fast,” Vex said sarcastically.

“Zip it!” Zara said firmly. “Now I think it’s time to see if you two can teleport. This may be too early for you. But given how you two are pros are lifting small rocks. You two should be able to do it.”

“Right, where do you want us to teleport to?” Makoto asked.

“Hmm? Teleport to that tree just to the left,” Zara replied.

“Really?” Kyoko said unimpressed. “It’s quicker to get there than trying to teleport.”

“Kyoko it’s best to see if you can Makoto can teleport a few feet away. If you two can do that, then we can increase the gap, ok?”

“Fair enough.”

“Good now I want both you to picture yourselves standing next to that tree,” Zara said.

The couple listened to the parasite, and after a few seconds, they were stunned when they were standing next to the tree without walking.

“No way! We teleported!” Makoto said excitedly. “That is so cool!”

“Don’t get excited just yet,” Vex said firmly. “Moving a few feet isn't a big deal. If you can teleport a big distance, then you can get excited. But I think that is enough for one day agreed?”

“Would it be possible if teleported to our dorm rooms?” Kyoko asked.

“Too early,” Zara said. “One step at a time.”

“Hey, Kyoko we could teleport around in our dorm rooms. That could be good training for us,” Makoto smiled.

“Good idea,” Kyoko nodded.

Hours later

Makoto was teleporting around his dorm room. Vex was impressed with how quickly Makoto was able to adapt to using his powers.

_“Makoto can you call it for the night. I don’t want you to burn yourself out,”_ Vex said concerned.

“Yeah, your right. I’ve been teleporting ever since we got back to the dorms,” Makoto replied.

_“Thank you. It was getting late anyway. Perhaps going to bed would be a good call.”_

Makoto picked up his phone and checked the time, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

“It’s 11 pm,” he said, shocked. “I better get ready for bed.”

Makoto did the toilet and put his sleeping gear on. Then got into bed.

“Hey, Vex?” Makoto said yawned.

_“Yes, Makoto?”_ Vex replied.

“You’re a good partner...” Makoto said as he fell to sleep.

_“Oh Makoto, you’re a fool,”_ Vex chuckled. _“You shouldn’t be so trusting.”_

Next morning

Makoto woke up thanks to his alarm clock on his phone. He was full of energy and ready for another day of school.

“Morning Vex,” Makoto said warmly.

_“Morning Makoto. Did you have a good sleep?”_ The parasite asked.

“Yip. Thanks for asking.”

Makoto got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. But froze in horror as he saw small bits of his hair had turned silver. Then something else grabbed his attention; it was his right hand. His middle fingernail was silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM VEX AND ZARA.


	4. Slowly Changing

_“Makoto please calm down!”_ Vex said as he felt Makoto’s panic levels go through the roof.

“How c-can I stay calm?” Makoto said. “Tiny bits of my hair has turned silver, and right-hand middle fingernail is silver.”

_“Calm down! It’s just a side effect of me being inside your body,”_ Vex replied honestly.

“Side effect?” Makoto said horrified.

_“Yes, remember what you saw in the mirror a few days ago?”_

“Yes, I saw myself but with silver hair and red eyes.”

_“Yes, well Zara and I both have silver hair and red eyes. You and Kyoko are starting to take our hair colour, and soon it will be our eye colour.”_

“Kyoko?” Makoto said horrified.

_“Yes, her as well. But it’s just a side effect. Nothing will change.”_

“Is it possible to stop this side effect?” Makoto asked.

_“Yes, it is. If I left your body, then your hair will return back to normal,” Vex answered._

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of my body right now!” Makoto said firmly.

_“Makoto,”_ Vex sighed. _“You are clearly upset, and I understand this. But you need to calm down. Only yesterday you were teleporting around like a mad man? Do you really want to give that up?”_

Makoto grew silent. The new powers he had gain was cool. But there they really worth having himself turned into a mirror version of the parasite?

_“Makoto have I ever tried to hurt you?”_ Vex said.

“You have already. You’re the one that gave me the cut that allowed you to get into my body!” Makoto said coldly.

_“Oh, your good. But have I hurt you since?”_

“No, you haven’t.”

_“Correct. I wish no harm to you Makoto. We are both alike. We have amazing lovers, and we both think having powers are cool. I know the past few days have been hard for you. But all I want us is to work together and be happy with our lovers.”_

Makoto let out a sigh and began to calm himself down. “Sorry Vex.”

_“You don’t need to apologies to me Makoto. It should be me saying sorry to you. I needed a host, and you were the perfect one. I should have asked permission first. But you no doubt you would have screamed the place down.”_

“I’m not that bad,” Makoto said, feeling hurt by the insult.

Makoto’s phone started to ring, and he rushed to his bedside table and picked the phone. Kyoko was calling him.

“Morning Kyoko.”

**“Makoto we need to talk now!”** Kyoko said in anger.

“Yeah, I know,” Makoto sighed.

**“Makoto why do you sound so calm?”**

“Vex managed to calm me down. You wouldn’t have a pair of scissors I can use would you?”

**“How bad is your hair?”**

“Not that bad. I can get rid of the silver parts easily. It’s one of my fingernails that is the problem.”

**“I have a spare set of gloves you can use.”**

“I’m guessing you're having the same troubles I’m having?”

**“Yes, unfortunately. Are you dressed?”**

“I’m still in my sleeping gear,” he replied.

**“Good give me 10 seconds,”** Kyoko replied, and she ended the call.

“10 seconds?” Makoto said, confused. Then he got a fright when Kyoko appeared in front of him wearing her school uniform. Makoto noticed she was holding scissors.

Kyoko leaned over and looked at his hair. “Stay still, and I will cut off your silver hair.”

She raised the scissors and began to cut Makoto’s hair. Thankfully it wasn’t much.

“Better!” Kyoko said.

“Kyoko have you spoken to Zara?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, I have, in fact. As soon as I saw silver hair. She tried to explain, but I told her to remain silent, and she has done so.”

“How dare you!” Vex said in anger. “It’s nothing but a side effect!”

“As if I care!” Kyoko replied back. “You two enter our bodies without permission, and now you're changing our hair colour! I have every right to be angry at her! How would you both feel if we were the one to enter your bodies and start changing things? Would you like it?”

“No, we wouldn’t,” Vex sighed. “Kyoko you need to calm down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do! I have asked Zara to leave my body, and she has refused to do so. If she doesn’t listen to me, then I won’t listen to you or her! If it’s so important to be in a person body. Then both of you can leave our bodies and find a couple who would be interested in the idea!”

“But we both like you and Makoto,” Vex replied.

“If you two really did like us then you would stop making changing our hair colour!” Kyoko replied. She looked down and grabbed Makoto’s right hand and saw his middle fingernail silver.

“I’ve forgotten to pick on my spare gloves,” Kyoko said more calmly. “I will get them and then we can head to class.”

“You seriously can’t be thinking of going to class!” Makoto said, shocked.

“Of course. If we don’t show up. Enoshima will start getting nosey. Which we don’t want right now.”

“But the others will notice that I’m wearing gloves.”

“I’m aware. Just say that you got a big cut last night and you're wearing the glove as protection.”

“It sounds silly, but it could work.”

“Good, go and get yourself ready, and I will go and get the gloves,” Kyoko replied, and she vanished.

An hour later

The couple walked into the class, and everyone noticed Makoto was wearing gloves.

“Copying your girlfriend are we?” Byakuya smirked.

“No, I got a massive cut on my right-hand last night,” Makoto replied. “I’m using Kyoko’s spare gloves to protect it. I’m wearing both gloves, so I don’t look silly.”

“What on Earth did you do Naegi?” Sayaka said, concerned.

“I’d rather not get into it,” Makoto replied. He got to his seat as did Kyoko.

Junko watched the couple and knew something was wrong, and it was their hair. She could tell some of their hair has been cut. It was a poorly done job. But she wondered why the couple has so little cut off. What would have been the point?

“Naegi you need to tell us if you're ok,” Taka said. “If you are having troubles, then I’m sure all of us would be happy to help out.”

Kyoko grew annoyed by Taka’s words. “So what are you trying to save that I can’t even look after my own boyfriend!”

“Kirigiri, I didn’t say that!” Taka replied.

“Well, it sounds like you are trying to offer Naegi help when he has me!”

The class was stunned by Kyoko’s outburst.

“Kirigiri what has gotten into you?” Aoi said, concerned.

“Nothing!” Kyoko said coldly. “I suggest you stay out of my and Makoto’s private lives. Unless you want your secret being told!”

“Secret?” Sakura said. “What is Kirigiri talking about Aoi?”

Aoi sighed, and she looked at Sayaka. The idol nodded at the swimmer, and the pair stood up and walked to the front of the class. They held hands which shocked the class apart from Junko and Kyoko.

“Aoi and I are dating,” Sayaka said.

“Congrats you guys,” Chihiro smiled. “I’m really happy for both of you.”

“Thanks, Fujisaki,” Aoi smiled warmly.

“So wait,” Hiro said. “Did Junko know all along and that’s why she said she saw you two kissing?”

“Of course I did,” Junko groaned. “That’s why I said that stuff.”

“Does that include the strapon bit as well?” Byakuya asked.

Sayaka and Aoi both began to blush.

“So it appears to be true then,” Celestia said, smiling. “So, who is the dom in bed?”

“Lundenberg please!” Aoi said, embarrassed. “If you are going to ask us that. Then I’m going to ask you if you and Hifumi have banged yet?”

“Lady Celestia and I are just friends,” Hifumi replied. “She can do better than me. I’m fat, and she is pretty.”

Celestia tried her best not to blush while at the same, she wanted to say that he was wrong. But she couldn’t show any weakness.

The door opened, and a different teacher walked in. It was Class 79 teacher Chisa Yukizome.

“I’ve just popped in inform you all that your teacher is ill and today's class is cancelled,” Chisa said. “You are all free to go. Have a good weekend.” Chisa walked out of the class.

Makoto and Kyoko didn’t waste any time and left the classroom.

“Geez those two were to get out,” Aoi said who was still holding Sayaka’s hand.

“Can anyone care to explain what is going on with those two?” Byakuya asked.

“I don’t have a full picture yet,” Junko said. “But did anyone notice that Naegi and Kirigiri’s hair were cut by a tiny bit.”

“Tiny bit?” Mondo replied. “Why would they bother getting their cut that little?”

“Maybe to get rid of blood?” Mukuro said. “If Naegi said he had a cut on his right hand. Then the pair must have gotten into a fight.”

“With e-each other?” Toko asked.

“Doubt it,” Sayaka replied. “I can’t see the pair fighting each other. Plus there were no markings on their faces. Saying that it couldn’t have been much of a fight.”

“I think we should keep a close eye on them,” Sakura said. “Kirigiri and Naegi are not the types of people who would seek help.”

“Agreed,” Byakuya replied. “Naegi was saying yesterday that he give up. It was very unlike him to say that. He never gave up breaking Kirigiri’s wall down, and he managed to date her. Something is amiss.”

“Could it be that he was lying about not finding the meteorite?” Junko said.

“Come on Enoshima,” Mondo said. “Naegi and lying don’t match.”

“Oh, I’m well aware. However, what happened if he and Kirigiri found it and they don’t want to tell anyone else. They did skip coming to class the very next day.”

“Enoshima has a point,” Chihiro said shocked.

“Maybe they went to see if the meteorite was worth something and they didn’t want to tell us?” Hiro said.

“I swear Hiro is getting smarter,” Byakuya said in disbelief. “If that is the case. Then why lie the fact they found it. I don’t care, and I’m sure all of you don’t care. If Naegi and Kirigiri found it. Then it is theirs.”

“What happens if they saw something else?” Sayaka said. “Didn’t Kirigiri say that people have found dead bodies in that forest?”

“Alright,” Taka said. “I think we have said enough for today. It’s very well and good to say all of these things without proper evidence to back it up. We can talk about this at another time. Right now I suggest we get out of here and start enjoying our weekend.”

An hour later

Makoto and Kyoko were sitting on Makoto’s bed inside his dorm room in silence, unsure what to say to each other. They both knew if they couldn’t stop the changes, then their class will start asking questions.

“Hey Kyoko,” Makoto said weakly. “I’m sorry for getting you into this mess.”

“Makoto it’s fine,” she replied. “I wasn’t going to let you go alone into that forest. We were unlucky, that’s all.”

“But I’m your boyfriend. It’s my job to protect the woman I love.”

“And you’re my girlfriend. It’s my job to protect the guy that I love.”

“Kyoko… What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Kyoko sighed.

Makoto began to rub his face with his gloved hands.

“I must say those gloves look good on you,” Kyoko said.

“Thanks,” Makoto smiled. “Maybe I can become a sexy detective just like you.”

Kyoko let out a small laugh, and she kissed Makoto on the lips. “After everything we have been though. That felt amazing,” she said.

“It really did,” he replied. Makoto took his gloves off, and Kyoko’s eyes widened in disbelief.

Five red thick lines were now on Makoto’s right hand. They started from his fingernails and connected at the centre of the hand. While the nail on his thumb became silver.

Kyoko took her gloves off, and her left hand was the same.

What shocked Makoto more that Kyoko’s hands were fully healed.

“This has to stop!” Kyoko said horrified.

“Kyoko when did your hands heal up?” Makoto asked.

“Ever since I got this stupid parasite in my body! I-I don’t know what to do anymore,” Kyoko said defeated.

Makoto wrapped his arms around Kyoko and felt useless. He didn’t know what to say.

_“Kyoko, talk to me, please. You’re struggling let me help you!”_ Zara begged.

“What could you possibly say to me that can help Zara?” Kyoko said as a few tears escaped from her eyes. “You’re letting this happen!”

_“I’m sorry. You told me that I was on the clock. I tend to prove I’m not here to hurt you.”_

“Leave me alone! I want to spend time with Makoto. Just me and him!”

Makoto held Kyoko tight, and the couple knew they were fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM VEX AND ZARA.


	5. Vex and Zara have fun

Kyoko woke up, and she was glad it was the weekend. It would bring her and Makoto time come up with an excuse to their class. The couple knew they would get away with the red lines on their hands along with their silver fingernails if they wore gloves. But they couldn’t keep cutting their hair people would surely notice.

She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and saw her eyes had begun changing. It was a mixture of red and purple. While she admits, it did look cool. It was another excuse they had to come up with.

She noticed that a larger portion of her hair had become silver compared the tiny amounts from yesterday. If she had to guess it was 70% her colour and silver 30%

“I will lose my lavender hair in a few days time,” she muttered.

She looked at her hands to see if there any more changes and much to her horror they were. The red line on her right had travelled up the outside of her arm. Kyoko pulled up her jammie top sleeve and saw the red line stopping at her elbow.

She looked at her hand and noticed that all the fingernails had become silver. She shook her head and looked at her left hand and saw that her pinky fingernail had become silver signalling that her left hand was going to change as well.

“I can’t stop this,” Kyoko said weakly.

_“Kyoko why are you still upset about this?”_ Zara asked.

“Because I’m losing myself.”

_“No your not. Have you lost control of your body yet?”_

“No, I haven’t,” Kyoko replied.

_“Correct. If you were losing yourself, then you would lose control of your body. All you are losing is your hair and eye colour. Your body is still yours to control.”_

“For now,” Kyoko said coldly. “If you can control my mouth for you to speak through. Then you can easily take over my body.”

_“If I could do that. Then I would have done it by now. Heck, I would have done it yesterday when you were freaking out. In order to calm you down. But did I? No, I didn’t because I want us to build trust and plus I’m on the clock, remember?”_

Kyoko stayed silent and looked at her reflection.

_“Kyoko it’s the start of the weekend. Why do you and Makoto get out of here and do something nice? Take your mind off things.”_

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kyoko replied. “Look at me!”

_“Come up with an excuse. If you lock yourself in here. It will not do you or Makoto any good.”_

“You make a good point,” Kyoko sighed. “I wonder how Makoto is coping.”

_“No doubt Vex had to calm him down.”_

“Most likely.”

Hours later

The couple were in the town. Both wore their gloves and jumpers so they could hide their hands and arms.

Makoto went through the same change as Kyoko. All of his fingernails on his right hand were silver, and the nail on his thumb on his left hand was silver. His red line ran up to his right elbow. While his eyes were now a mixture of red and hazel.

Thankfully the public never paid attention to the couple, and they were able to enjoy themselves after the recent troubles they had.

The couple went to a small restaurant. The price for food was good, and they had been their a few times before. They got a table and began to look at the menus.

“Excuse me, are you ready to order a drink?” Said a female worker.

The couple pulled down their menus, and the woman gasped. “You’re hairstyle is amazing! I like silver. I also like the contacts you are both wearing. You’re eyes look great with those colours mixing together.”

Kyoko and Makoto looked at each other, unsure what to say.

“Oh geez sorry,” the woman said. “Sometimes, I can’t control myself. So, what would you two like to drink?”

“Two glasses of water please,” Kyoko said.

“Coming right up!”

The couple watched the woman walk away, and they were relieved.

_“Wow, she was really nice looking,”_ Vex said.

“It’s a good thing Zara can’t hear you,” Makoto replied.

“What is Vex saying?” Kyoko asked.

“He said that the woman was really nice looking.”

_“I’m going to slap him!”_ Zara said, annoyed. _“I’m sitting right here!”_

“Well, Zara is clearly annoyed,” Kyoko smiled.

_“Hey, Makoto not cool man. I thought we were cool!”_ Vex said. _“Zara is going to slap me!”_

“That’s your problem, Vex. You should learn to keep your mouth shut,” Makoto said firmly.

_“Point taken!”_ Vex replied, annoyed.

“I can’t believe that woman likes our hair and eyes,” Makoto said confused.

“I think it’s clear that she likes that type of stuff,” Kyoko replied.

The woman came back with two glasses of water. “So, are you two ready to order food?”

“Give us two minutes please,” Kyoko said.

“Sure, no problem,” the woman smiled and walked away.

“Maybe having this hair colour isn’t a bad thing,” Makoto said, smiling.

“How so?” Kyoko said, raising an eyebrow.

“I could be your silver fox,” he winked.

Vex and Zara burst out laughing while Kyoko began to blush.

Many hours later

Makoto was fast asleep, but Vex wasn’t. He knew now that he had enough control of Makoto’s body to keep his host asleep while he could do his own thing.

Vex got up and started to chuckle. “I’m going to have some fun tonight.” He teleported to Kyoko’s dorm to find Kyoko fast asleep.

“Hey, Zara you there?” He said.

“Yes, I am,” Zara replied. She, like Vex, had gained enough control over Kyoko’s body. She got up and walked over to Vex and slapped him. “That is for your comment in that restaurant earlier.”

“How dare you hit Makoto,” Vex chuckled. “Plus, come on she was cute even you had to admit it.”

“Yes, she was,” Zara replied. “So, I’m guessing you want to take our new bodies out for a spin as they say?”

“Yes,” Vex replied.

“Well, you better go and get changed. We are not going out in jammies. Go and put the clothes Makoto wore today on.”

“Fine,” he groaned and vanished.

Zara walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. The first thing she did was check out Kyoko’s body. She started to feel Kyoko’s boobs.

“Nice set you have their Kyoko,” Zara giggled. “Maybe I will allow Vex to play with them.”

She turned her body halfway to see Kyoko’s bum. “Not bad. Makoto Naegi you are one lucky man. Soon I will have full control of this body,” she giggled. “Oh, Kyoko, you had every right to be suspicious of me. But you are too late. Once you and Makoto are locked away for good. Vex and I can begin with our plan.”

30 minutes later

The two parasites were walking through the streets, holding hands looking for something to do. They had their hoods over this head. While they had gloves on to cover their tracks.

The pair walked past a few clubs that were still open, and they could hear the loud music, and this gave the pair headaches. They rushed away from the club until it was quiet.

“Once we take over this world. All music will be crushed!” Vex said angerly.

“One step at a time my love,” Zara said. “We need to get the others here first. Then we will show the Emperor he was wrong to turn down our ideas.”

“Yes, we will prove him wrong!” Vex replied.

The parasite continued to walk down the streets. Until someone pushed Vex to the ground. As other person grabbed Zara and held a knife to her neck.

Vex stood up at saw two men standing beside each other. One was tall, and the other one was short, both wearing gloves. It was the latter who was holding Zara at knifepoint.

“Follow us in the alley and don’t make any fast movements or your girlfriend is as good as dead,” said the short man.

“Lead the way,” Vex said unconcerned. He watched as the taller man pulled out a knife of his own.

Vex followed the men and Zara into the alleyway.

“Give us all your money now!” The tall man said. “Or we will kill your girlfriend in the most painful way.”

“You’re not going to dump her body here surly?” Vex replied.

“Of course not you idiot,” the short man said. “If you give us all the money you have. Then we will kill both of you quickly and then dump your bodies in the forest.”

Vex began to clap. “Oh, bravo. So, you two are the ones that keep leaving bodies in the forests?”

“Yeah, of course, we,” the tall man chuckled. “Over 40 people killed and the police haven’t caught us once!”

“Very impressive,” Zara said unconcernedly that a knife was at her throat.

“Why thank you,” the short man said. “You’re the first person to think that. But it won’t save you or your boyfriend!”

“Gentlemen,” Vex smiled. “How about a wager?”

“A wager?” The tall man said, confused.

“Yes, how about we arm wrestle? Myself against you two. If one of you beat me. Then you can take our money and lives.”

“What happens if we lose?”

“Well,” Vex chuckled. “It will be a surprise.”

The two men looked at each other and thought this was a joke. They looked back at Vex, and he didn’t look like much.

“Sure, we accept your wager,” the tall man said. “There is a bin over there. We can use that to arm wrestle.”

The short man still had his grip on Zara and refused to let go.

Vex and the tall man got into position.

“After I say go we begin,” the man said. “One, two, three… Go!”

The arm wrestle began, and what shocked the tall man was he couldn’t push Vex’s arm back.

“Please tell me that you are holding back?” Vex chuckled.

The tall man pushed as hard as he could, but he couldn’t move Vex’s arm.

“Pathetic,” Vex said coldly. He pushed forward and won the duel with ease.

“No fucking way!” The tall man said in shock. “There is no way you are that strong!”

“Move aside and let me do the job,” the short man said. “Keep an eye on the woman.”

Zara folded her arms while the tall man looked at her then he looked at his ally and Vex.

The short man got into position, and the match began. This time around Ven didn’t toy around and ended the match straight away.

“Fuck there is no way that I could lose!” The short man said, shocked.

“You humans are so weak,” Zara said. “Oh well, you lost. I think we should kill them Vex. We should take them to the forest and killed them there.”

“Ah, sweet justice. I like it,” Vex chuckled.

“Hey l-lets not be too hasty,” the short man said terrified.

“Yeah, you can keep your money, and we will leave you be,” the tall man said.

The two parasites laughed. Then Vex grabbed the tall man’s right-hand arm. While Zara grabbed the short man’s left shoulder and they teleported to the forest.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” The tall man screamed as he broke free.

Vex raised his right hand towards the tall man, and the latter couldn’t move his body. Vex moved his hand to the left, and the man went left flying face-first into a tree.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!” The short man screamed. “YOU TWO AREN’T HUMAN!” He moved forward, and Zara’s arm fell off his shoulder. He tried to make a run for it.

But Zara raised her left hand, and the short man froze and couldn’t move.

“Hey, a deal is a deal,” Zara giggled. “See you don’t like it when you are the one who is going to die.”

Vex threw the tall man to another tree and then started to move the man’s body back and forth against the tree, causing the man’s face to smash against the wood over and over again.

“Vex kill your guy, and we can tear my guy in half,” Zara said darkly.

“I like the sound of that,” Vex grinned. He began to incase his speed, and the tall man’s face became bloodier and bloodier until his face was caved in and died as a result.

“Oh, that felt good,” Vex smiled darkly. He released his hold on the tall man, and the latter slumped to the ground. Vex raised his hand towards the short man.

Together the two parasites lifted the man off the ground and turned him sideways.

“I will pull left, and you pull right,” Zara said. “Ready?”

“Of course,” Vex replied.

The man began to scream in pain as he was getting ripped apart. Then it happened his body became two separate parts, and he died as his guts began to fall out.

The parasites released their hold on the man. Both parts of his body slumped to the ground. While Vex and Zara began to laugh, enjoying what they had just done.

“Oh that felt really good,” Zara said. She pulled Vex over, and she kissed him.

“Hmm, now that felt better,” she said.

“Kissing each other will be even better when we rule this world!” Vex said.

“Agreed, let's get out of here and get back to the town.”

Zara grabbed Vex’s hand, and the pair teleported to a roof overlooking the town.

“Zara I’ve just thought of this great idea,” Vex chuckled.

“Do tell,” Zara replied.

“How about we slow down the transformation. Let’s give Makoto and Kyoko false hope for a few days. Then let’s make Kyoko watch me forcefully finish Makoto’s transformation and locking him away for good.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” Zara giggled. “Oh, I can’t wait to see Kyoko watch Makoto trying to fight you off. I think Kyoko will be horrified when she sees Makoto’s hair colour change before her! Then fear will strike when she realises she is next. It will be so sweet.”

“Yes, it will,” Vex said.

“Oh if Kyoko and Makoto only knew. That learning to use our powers it allows us to bond faster. I guess Kyoko isn’t a smart human after all.”

“Looks like she isn’t,” Vex replied. “Let’s head back to the dorms. I’ve had enough fun for one night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM VEX AND ZARA.


	6. Embrace

It was Monday morning. Makoto and Kyoko were sitting the formers dorm room wearing their school clothes.

They were getting ready for what to say when their class no doubt ask them questions about their silver hair and eye colour.

Ever since Saturday. The couple’s changes had stopped, and they were both confused by this. Zara had said it might be something to do with their immune system kicking in and finally beginning to fight the changes.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Makoto sighed. “Kyoko are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she replied.

The couple left the room and made their way to the class. They paused for a few seconds and then went inside.

Everyone was present bar, the teacher. The class went silent as they saw the couple’s hair.

“Hey, guys have a good weekend?” Makoto asked.

“It was good,” Sayaka said as she couldn’t take her eyes off his hair.

“I didn’t know you two were into dying your hair?” Junko said. “It who has ever done it. Has done a poor job.”

“Well a woman at a restaurant we went to liked it,” Makoto said.

Sayaka stood up and walked over to Makoto began to check out his hair. “Why didn’t you go for full silver? What was the point going for a mixture of silver and brown?

“I thought it would look cool,” Makoto replied. “I mean, look at Kyoko’s hair. The silver goes well with her lavender hair.”

Sayaka didn’t reply as she got around to Makoto’s face and she let out a small gasp. “Your eyes! What happened to them?”

“Eye contacts,” Makoto smiled. “Do you not like the mixture of red and hazel clashing together?”

Again Sayaka didn’t reply as she felt very confused at what was going on.

Junko stood up and went over to check Kyoko and saw the latter eye colour.

“I’m guessing you wanted clashing colours for your eyes as well?” Junko asked.

“Of course,” Kyoko nodded. “I think purple and red mix together very well.”

“Alright what the hell is going on with you two?” Mondo said. “Even since Friday you know have been acting weird.”

“We don’t know what you mean,” Kyoko replied.

“You can drop the act Kirigiri!” Mondo replied firmly. “We have come to suspect that Naegi lied about not finding the meteorite.”

“Why do you guys think that?” Makoto replied. “You know me. I don’t lie.”

“Then take off your gloves and show us the cut you said you got then?” Taka said.

“No,” Makoto replied. “You guys are really stupid seriously.”

“The Makoto Naegi that we know wouldn’t call us stupid,” Byakuya said. “He wouldn’t lie to us as well. Look, we don’t care if you and Kirigiri did find the meteorite. It was yours to keep. We wouldn’t have stolen it away from you both.”

“We didn’t find it!” Makoto replied. “Guys come on!”

“So then why did you two take the next day off then?” Aoi asked.

Makoto and Kyoko froze. They were caught off guard.

_“Oh, your classmates are good!”_ Zara said.

“We were sick,” Makoto replied.

“At the same time?” Byakuya replied. “I doubt that. I’m starting to think that you two did indeed find the meteorite. But your interactions with it has done something to you both.”

“Togami come on,” Makoto laughed. “You can’t be serious? This is real life. Only stuff like that happens in the movies.”

“I’m aware, but this is a meteorite we are talking about. We are clueless about what is out there in space.”

“You’re not trying to suggest alien life are you?” Kyoko said. “I thought you were a realist Togami?”

“I’m keeping an open mind on this matter,” he replied.

Mondo stood up and walked over to Taka and whispered something into his ear. Taka stood up, and the two men walked over to Makoto. While Sayaka moved out of the way.

Mondo moved behind Makoto and wrapped his arms around the latter.

“Hey, what the fuck!” Makoto said in anger.

“I’m sorry, Naegi,” Taka replied. “We need to know the truth we are worried about you.”

Taka grabbed Makoto’s right glove. Kyoko’s eyes widened in horror. She knew this wasn’t good. Taka pulled the glove off, he and Sayaka were stunned when they saw the red lines on Makoto’s hand along with his silver fingernails.

“Naegi, your hand?” Sayaka said. “What happened?”

Makoto didn't answer as Taka grabbed his hand and showed the class. Creating a few gasps from the students.

Kyoko stood up and knew she had to stop this. But she was tackled to the ground.

“Quick someone take off Kirigiri’s gloves,” Junko said as she was leaning over Kyoko pinning her wrists to the ground.

Aoi got off her seat and took of Kyoko’s gloves, and the class were stunned to see the detective’s hands healed but also bearing the same red lines and silver fingernails on her left hand.

“What is going on, you two!” Aoi said, concerned. “This is not good!”

The couple remained silent.

“Guys talk to us!” Taka pleased.

_“Makoto use my strength to break out of the hold,”_ Vex said.

Makoto’s eyes narrowed and began to widen his arms and undid the hold Mondo had on him. The class were stunned at Makoto’s strength, and they knew there was no way Makoto was that strong.

Makoto broke loose and stood up. He walked over to Kyoko, Aoi and Junko. “I suggest you let go of Kyoko right now.”

Aoi stepped away while Junko kept Kyoko pinned to the ground. “I ain’t moving Naegi until you let us help you and Kirigiri!”

“You can’t help us!” Makoto replied coldly. “Get off Kyoko right now, or I will throw you!”

“You lay a finger on my sister, and you’re a dead man Naegi!” Mukuro said coldly.

“Muku don’t!” Junko said. “You’re going to make things worse.”

Junko had let her guard down, and Kyoko knew this was her chance to break free. She wiggled her left wrist and broke free. She punched Junko the stomach causing the latter to break her grip on Kyoko.

Junko began to cough up blood. Mukuro got out of her seat and rushed towards Kyoko. But Makoto grabbed Mukuro’s arm and swung her across the classroom, shocking the class.

Thankfully for Mukuro, she was heading for Mondo, and he managed to catch Mukuro.

“Thanks, Owada,” Mukuro said.

“You ok Ikusaba?” He asked.

“I’m ok. It’s my sister I’m worried about.”

Mondo dropped Mukuro to her feet, and the pair saw Makoto and Kyoko standing together.

“This is all your fault!” Makoto said in anger. “All of you had to keep pushing and pushing. We didn’t want any of this!”

“You two are ill!” Sayaka said heartbroken. “All we wanted to do is help you both.”

“And what help would that be?” Kyoko said coldly.

Sayaka didn’t reply as she didn’t have an answer.

“Everything was doing ok. Until you forced yourselves onto us!” Kyoko said. “There was a reason why we wanted to hide all of this. But NO! All of you never took into account what Makoto and I wanted.”

“Kirigiri does have a point,” Leon said.

“What is happening to both of you!” Aoi pleaded. “Please, we need to know!”

“So what you all of you can phone the government and have us captured and experimented on?” Kyoko replied.

“Of course not!” Aoi said, shocked.

“If we were to get the government involved, it would cause us problems as well,” Celestia said. “I do not wish that upon our class.”

The class went silent. The spirit was broken, and nobody knew how to fix it.

“You can’t help us,” Makoto said. “Leave us alone!”

Makoto walked over to his desk and picked up his gloves and put them on. While Kyoko grabbed her gloves and put them on.

“Since we only have a few weeks left before the summer holidays,” Kyoko said. “Makoto and I might as well not return to class since all of you are so stubborn in your ways!”

“Don’t say that Kirigiri,” Taka said sadly. “We only wanted to…”

“Help?” Kyoko said angerly. “How many fucking times must we say. YOU CAN’T HELP US!”

“If all of you don’t dop the subject. Then our friendships are finished,” Makoto said darkly. “Kyoko let’s get out here.”

The pair left the classroom. Leaving their classmates stunned and devastated.

“That went well,” Byakuya said.

“Togami bro now isn’t the time!” Mondo said.

Byakuya sighed and folded his arms.

“Can we all agree that Naegi lied about not finding the meteorite?” Celestia asked.

Everyone nodded.

“Can we also agree that the meteorite is changing Naegi and Kirigiri?”

Everyone one nodded again.

“How about we steal it?” Hiro said.

“What?” Aoi said, confused.

“If we steal the meteorite then maybe we can save them?”

“I rather not anger them,” Mukuro said. She walked over to Junko and helped her younger sister back up to her feet. “You ok, Junko?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Muku. It’s Naegi and Kirigiri I’m worried about,” Junko replied.

“Guys I think we are out depths on this one,” Leon said. “How can we say that we can help them. When that meteorite came from space. We don’t have a clue what is out there.”

“True,” Mondo sighed.

“Then what can we do?” Chihiro said.

“Nothing,” Byakuya said regrettably.

Makoto’s dorm room

The couple was sitting on the bed greatly annoyed by their classmate's stubborn ways.

_“Kyoko are you ok?”_ Zara asked.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Kyoko said, shaking her head. “It’s just our classmates. They didn’t know when to stop pressing.”

_“I’m sorry Kyoko this is my fault.”_

“It’s fine, Zara. It’s ironic, really. You and Vex are the only ones that cared about our well being. While our classmates think they know what is best for us. You and Vex haven’t pushed. While our classmates have. Zara, you are no longer on the clock.”

_“Wait, does that mean?”_ Zara said stunned.

“Yes, we are partners Zara. I’m sorry for being a bitch to you.”

_“Kyoko it’s fine,”_ Zara replied honestly. _“So, what do you plan to do now?”_

“Get a job as a full-time detective and help keep the streets clean. With you, by my side, we will be unstoppable.”

_“Yes, we will be!”_

“One for thing Zara. Thank you for healing my hands. I never thought they would get healed.”

_“You’re welcome,”_ Zara said while feeling touched.

“Hey Vex,” Makoto said.

_“Yes, Makoto?”_ Vex replied.

“Let’s work together to make a bright future for ourselves. While keeping Kyoko and Zara safe.”

_“I couldn’t agree more Makoto,”_ Vex replied honestly.

“Cool,” Makoto smiled. “I can’t wait to get rid of my old hair colour and complete the changes.”

“Same here,” Kyoko replied. “We can’t stop it. So I think we should embrace our changes.”

“What?” Zara said stunned. “Are you two sure?”

“Yes we are,” Kyoko replied. “How long will it take for you two stop our immune systems fighting against you two?”

“Not long,” Zara said.

“Very well,” Kyoko said. “If we have alien parasite powers. I think it’s fitting we should look like one.”

“Agreed,” Makoto replied.

Vex and Zara were stunned. They didn’t know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM VEX AND ZARA.


	7. The truth

Vex and Zara were sitting on a bench at the local park. It was the early hours of the morning, and the pair thought they would spend time together.

A few days had passed since the two parasites were left stunned by Makoto and Kyoko’s decision to embrace the changes they were going through.

Makoto and Kyoko had opened with the parasites and became more friendly with them. Vex began to build a connection with Makoto. While Zara began to build one with Kyoko.

This caused the parasite to hold off the changes because as much they hated to admit it. They did begin to enjoy that connection.

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” Vex said. “We are starting to like our hosts.”

“It is,” Zara replied. “Kyoko has been a different person. She has changed from always being suspicious of me too. Well becoming a nice person to me.”

“Makoto and I have been asking each what makes you and Kyoko special in our eyes,” Vex replied. “I know by searching his feelings. He loves Kyoko a lot. But when he talks about her. I can hear it in his voice that he loves her dearly. It’s moving.”

“Oh, Vex are you growing a soft spot?” Zara joked.

“I guess I am,” he sighed. “He is rubbing off on me.”

“Don’t worry, Kyoko is doing the same to me.”

“Zara, what are we doing do?” He asked. “Could we work together with Makoto and Kyoko. To make our and their dreams becoming a reality?”

“I seriously doubt that Kyoko and Makoto would agree with our plan,” Zara replied.

“Who knows maybe we have rubbed off on them,” Vex replied.

Zara paused and mulled over Vex’s words.

“How about we speak to them together,” Vex said. “Tell them the full truth and if they disagree. Then we seize control of their bodies and continue as normal.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Zara replied, smiling.

Morning

Makoto awoke and felt hair on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Kyoko sleeping with her head on his shoulder.

“Hey Kyoko,” Makoto said.

“Makoto,” she mumbled. “What are you doing in my bed?”

“Umm?” Makoto replied. He had a lot around the room and noticed they were in his dorm room. “Kyoko this is my bed we are in.”

“Are we?” She mumbled. “Well, this feels nice.”

“Right come on wake up sleepy,” Zara said. “We need to talk.”

“Five more minutes,” Kyoko said softly.

“I think my heart is melting,” Makoto smiled warmly. “Because Kyoko was so cute there.”

Kyoko began to blush and slowly moved. She got up and kissed Makoto on the lips.

“Wow,” Makoto said, amazed. “I never knew kissing my girlfriend in bed would have felt this good.”

Kyoko smiled at him for a few seconds and got out of bed for a stretch. “Zara, how did I get here?”

“I took over your body,” Zara replied. “While Vex took over Makoto’s body.”

“For what purpose?” Kyoko asked.

“We needed to talk while you and Makoto were asleep. We have decided to tell you both the truth about us.”

“The truth?” Makoto replied. “I guess you two came here with a plan?”

“You could say that,” Vex replied.

“Kyoko, please sit down, and we will explain everything,” Zara said.

Kyoko got back into bed and laid on Makoto’s shoulder while holding his hand.

“Right,” Zara said. She paused for a few seconds to make sure she picked the correct words. “Do you two remember how Vex and I spoke about us disagreeing with our Emperor? Well, that disagreement came from us. Trying to convince our Emperor to start sending our kind to different planets and conquer them. So we can gain new technology and begin to control the galaxy. However, our Emperor is a peaceful man and didn’t want conquest, and he told us if we brought the idea up to him again. He would order us to be killed.”

“So I’m guessing you two came here to start the plan without his approval?” Kyoko replied.

“Yes, we wanted to prove to the Emperor that he was wrong. If we can improve our homeworld with new technology that we gained here. Then we would shove it in the Emperor’s face. Also, Vex and I have a lust for power, and we secretly wanted to rule a planet of our own. So, before we left our home planet. We built a small group that wanted conquest the same as us. So, we told the group that we would find a planet that we can conquer, and when the time was right. We would send out a signal for the others to join us.”

“Where do we fit into all of this?” Makoto asked.

“At first we were going to take over your bodies have you both locked away,” Vex replied.

“Locked away?” Makoto said, confused.

“You both would be put in a coma-like state, and we would have control your bodies if they were our own. But things have changed.”

“What do you mean?”

“You Makoto Naegi have rubbed off on me in the past few days,” Vex replied.

“As have you Kyoko Kirigiri,” Zara said. “We have both grew to like you both.”

“So where does this put Makoto and me?” Kyoko asked.

“Well, we would like you both to help us achieve our goal. We will let you keep control of bodies unless we need them to do a certain task,” Zara said. “Our goals are more aligned than you think. If we can control the world. Then you can keep the streets safe. While Makoto can get the bright future he wants while keeping you safe.”

“I’m not sure,” Makoto said.

“We will give you and Kyoko time to think this over. This is a massive decision,” Zara replied. “We hate the fact that we grew to like you both. Our Emperor would be laughing at us. But Vex and I have enjoyed the connection we have built with you two,” she said honestly. “We would like the four of us together to create a future that we all want.”

“I’m guessing if we turn you down. Then you will take over our bodies?” Kyoko asked.

“Yes,” Zara replied.

“That’s good to know,” Kyoko replied sarcastically.

“I’m sure surprised that you and Makoto have taken this news well,” Zara said surprised.

“I know,” Vex said. “At this point, I would be calming Makoto down.”

“I guess we are used to it,” Makoto said. “Vex, can you tell us more about yourself and Zara. Are you humanoid?”

“Yes, we are. But we can turn ourselves into liquid in order to enter people’s bodies. We are pure silver.”

“Along with the red markings, silver hair and red eyes correct?” Makoto asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you two parents?”

“No, Zara and I can’t have children together.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for asking. If I brought up any bad memories.”

“Makoto,” Zara said softly. “Our kind produce asexually.”

“Really?” Makoto said, shocked. “Vex you’re a lucky guy. If Zara had a child. You don’t need to pay child support,” he joked.

Vex started to laugh inside Makoto’s head.

“Anyway,” Kyoko said trying to get back on topic. “How long will you give us?”

“Say tonight is that ok?” Zara replied.

“That is enough time, thank you. One more thing. You and Vex have stopped our changes, haven’t you?”

“Yes, we have,” Zara replied. “We planned at first to make you both think your body was fighting back. Then we force one of you through the changes as we made the other one watch in despair. But now we will wait for your answer.”

“How thoughtful,” Kyoko said sarcastically. “How long will the changes take if you force it?”

“About a minute,” Zara replied.

“I see. Well, I guess we better start thinking about our future.”

“One more thing before we leave you be,” Zara said. “We had taken over your bodies a few days ago. We wanted to take the bodies out for a spin, and we killed two guys.”

“YOU DID WHAT!” Makoto shouted. This caused Kyoko to jump.

“The two guys threatened Zara, and we found out that they were the killers that kept dumping bodies in the forest,” Vex said.

“Oh, that’s great!” Makoto said, shaking his head. “What else have you two done?”

“That’s all. We have only taken over your bodies twice.”

Kyoko got sat and got off the bed. “I’m shocked. But I will only think of the positives. The killers have been killed. Hopefully, we have no fresh bodies appearing in the forest now. You and Zara have begun cleaning up the streets without realising it.”

“I call it ironic justice,” Zara replied. “We teleported the two guys to the forest and killed them.”

“I rather not know the rest,” Kyoko replied. “I’m going to the toilet.” She walked into the bathroom.

_“You ok, Makoto?”_ Vex asked.

“Never better,” Makoto replied sarcastically.

Hours later

Makoto and Kyoko were in the same restaurant they were in a few days ago. The same woman who served them before was serving them again. She again complimented the couple again on their hair and eyes.

“So, should we take their offer?” Makoto asked.

“I think we should,” Kyoko replied. “We don’t have a choice. Either we agree and keep control. Or we disagree and lose control and may never be conscious again.”

“But can we trust them?” Makoto said.

“I do. Why would they give us a choice? When they could easily take over our bodies.”

“You have a point,” Makoto sighed.

The woman walked over and handed the couple the bill. “Excuse me. Do you plan to have dye your hair all silver?”

“Yes,” Makoto smiled. “We plan to dye the rest of it tonight.”

“Cool. Would it be possible to come back here for another meal? So I can see it? I’m sorry for being a creep. But the silver in your hair is amazing.”

“Sure,” Makoto said. “We enjoy coming here. We will be back for sure.” He went into his wallet and pulled out money and put on the tray that had the bill on it. “I’ve left a small tip for you.”

“Thank you very much, sir!” The woman smiled. She picked up the tray and walked away.

Kyoko kept her eye on the woman. “I wonder if she would accept a parasite. If it meant gaining silver hair?”

“Sure, if she can get passed the freaking out stage,” Makoto replied.

_“This is coming from the freaking out champion,”_ Vex chuckled.

“Oh haha Vex,” Makoto said, rolling his eyes. “Zara, your man, can be a mean person sometimes.”

_“I know,”_ Zara replied.

“She knows,” Kyoko said.

“Kyoko would you feel ok letting parasites arrive on this planet and taking over people bodies?” Makoto asked.

“Right now, I’m not sure. But we will cross that bridge when we come to it,” she replied.

Hours later

Makoto and Kyoko were in his bathroom standing infront of the mirror. Makoto was topless while Kyoko was wearing a bra. This was the moment they were going to lose their old eye and hair colour.

“You two ready?” Vex said.

“More than we’ll ever be,” Makoto replied.

“Very well let’s began!”

Makoto and Kyoko watched closely at they saw their original colour hair change to silver. They saw the red lines that were on their elbow travel up to their shoulder then travelling around their collar bone. Then reached their other shoulder. Then travel down to their hands and split into five red lines for their fingers and thumb. The remaining fingernails became silver.

Their hair had become pure silver, and the last remaining change was their eyes. They watched their hazel and purple eyes getting overtaken by red and their eyes became fully red.

“That’s it done,” Zara said. “Since we have fully bonded. You can use our powers without any problems.”

“So we fully powered?” Makoto asked.

Yes,” Zara replied. “You will be able to lift anything you two want with telekinesis.”

“Good to know,” Kyoko replied. “Do you two have any weakness that we should be aware of?”

“Yes, we dislike loud music,” Zara replied. “Remember your classmate Kuwata?”

“Oh yeah,” Makoto replied. “Anything else.”

“We will tell you if we come across them.”

“Very well,” Kyoko replied.

Makoto and Kyoko took a good look new at their new forms, and they didn’t look too bad.

Makoto looked at Kyoko. “I have to admit. The red eyes and silver hair suit you.” He leaned in and kissed her.

“The same can be said for you,” Kyoko replied, and she kissed him back.

Makoto lifted Kyoko up and took her the bed, and they made love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM VEX AND ZARA.


	8. Sayaka learns the truth

The school bell rang signalling the end of another school day. The teacher quickly left the classroom, not waiting for their students to leave the class first.

Aoi and Sayaka said their goodbye to their friends and left the class together.

“Hey Aoi,” Sayaka said. “I think we should check up on Naegi and Kirigiri.”

“Is that good idea?” Aoi replied.

“No, but I wanted to see if they are ok. It’s been nearly a week since any of us has seen them.”

“Mm, ok but if things get out of hand. We are quickly leaving. I’d rather not get thrown about.”

“If we don’t say anything to anger them. We should be fine,” Sayaka said. “I’m still stunned how Naegi managed to break out of Owada’s hold and throw Ikusaba across the class.”

“I don’t want to think about that day,” Aoi sighed. “It was a mess and everything that could have gone wrong. Did go wrong!”

The couple went to Kyoko’s dorm room first. Sayaka knocked on the door, and they waited. A few seconds later, the door slowly opened. The couple was stunned to see a red eye staring at them.

“Can I help you?” Kyoko said emotionless.

“We just wanted to know if you were ok?” Sayaka said nervously.

“I’m doing fine,” Kyoko replied. “Come in for a few seconds, please.”

Kyoko walked away from the door, while the couple was unsure of entering the room.

Sayaka took a breath and walked in with Aoi following her lover. The latter closed the door behind her.

“How is the class getting on?” Kyoko asked. She was wearing a t-shirt and joggers.

Aoi and Sayaka were unable to reply as they saw Kyoko’s hair all silver.

“I will ask again. How is the class getting on?” Kyoko said firmly.

“Oh, umm yeah we doing fine,” Aoi said nervously. She didn’t want to be here anymore.

“That’s good,” Kyoko replied. “Makoto and I do have some regret how things went last week. We should have been more civil.”

“Owada and Enoshima shouldn’t have held you and Naegi in place to allow your gloves to come off,” Sayaka replied. “We are as much at fault.”

“I won’t argue you there,” Kyoko replied. She took off her top off and threw it on the bed.

Aoi and Sayaka gasped as they saw Kyoko’s red lines.

“Oh my god!” Sayaka said horrified.

“What?” Kyoko said casually. “Oh, it’s the red lines, isn’t it?”

“It’s spread!” Aoi said. “Are you ok, Kirigiri?”

“I’m perfect,” Kyoko smiled.

“What would your father think?” Aoi said. “If he saw you right now?”

“My f-father?” Kyoko said, shocked. _‘Why hadn't I thought about him?’_ She thought to herself.

“I’m sure the Headmaster would be upset to see his daughter in this sorry state,” Aoi said calmly. “I’m sure he would do anything to see you back to normal.”

Kyoko looked at the floor as she thought about her father and grandfather.

_“Kyoko, you should tell your father and grandfather the truth,”_ Zara said. _“Before your classmates try and make the problem worse.”_

“Are you ok with that?” Kyoko asked, surprised. This caused Aoi and Sayaka to be surprised because Kyoko started to talk to herself.

_“Yes, of course. Family is important. I still love my mother. Even though she has shunned me because of my lust for power.”_

“You big softy,” Kyoko laughed.

_“Says you!”_ Zara giggled.

“Kirigiri who are you talking to talking to?” Aoi asked, confused.

“Just a friend,” Kyoko replied.

“Has it something to do with that meteorite?” Sayaka asked.

Kyoko tilted her head. “Are we still doing this?”

“Yes, we are!” Sayaka replied firmly.

Aoi took a quick look around the dorm room, and she gasped when she saw the silver meteorite with red lines running along it sitting on Kyoko’s desk.

“Sayaka look!” Aoi said, pointing her finger towards the rock.

Sayaka turned her head to see the meteorite. “So, that’s the meteorite that has changed you and Naegi!”

“The rock itself hasn’t changed me or Makoto. It was something inside that changed us,” Kyoko replied, folding her arms.

“Something inside?” Aoi said, confused.

“Yes,” Kyoko nodded. “Hina, may I ask you something personal?”

“Yeah, sure!”

“Why are you so insecure about your relationship with Maizono?”

“Huh?” Aoi replied nervously.

“Is it because of your just a swimmer while Maizono is an upcoming pop idol? Or maybe you feel that you lack the intelligence that Maizono has?”

Aoi went very quiet. She couldn’t understand how Kyoko knew about her doubts and lack self-belief.

“Aoi?” Sayaka said, concerned.

“What about you, Maizono?” Kyoko smiled. “I hope you're not thinking of cheating on Aoi. With a more intelligent person.”

“What?!” Sayaka and Aoi said at the same time.

“Come now, Maizono,” Kyoko smirked. “You know that Hina isn’t near your level. You can do better than a swimmer? You have thought about haven’t you?”

Sayaka stood in silence. How could have Kyoko know about her thoughts? She loved Aoi no doubt about it. But she felt she could do better. But at the same time. She loved Aoi for who she was. Happy, always smiling and was a friendly character.

“Is Kirigiri telling the truth?” Aoi said as her eyes began to water up.

“Yes, she is,” Sayaka sighed.

“I see,” Aoi replied as tears ran down her face. “Well, why don’t we call this relationship quits then. I lack debrief in myself, and you think you can do better than me!” Aoi left the dorm room in tears.

“Aoi wait!” Sayaka said. But it was too late the swimmer was gone. Sayaka blew out a sigh, and she set her eyes on Kyoko once more. “How did you know? I never told anyone!”

“Intuition,” Kyoko smiled.

“Bullshit!” Sayaka replied in anger.

“I don’t see why you are getting angry with me?” Kyoko said casually. “You did have thoughts about cheating on Hina. But now since Hina has called off the relationship, you are free to date anyone now. You should be thanking me.”

Sayaka shoved Kyoko against a wall in anger. “Bitch! I love Aoi if you have this so-called intuition then you should be able to pick up on that. Say another word, and I will make sure you end up in the hospital wing.”

“Maizono, I suggest you chose your words more carefully,” Kyoko replied slowly.

All anger that the idol had now was replaced by fear, and she felt her blood become ice cold.

“I invite you into my dorm room. Tell you the truth that you don’t want to here, and now you're threatening me? You have some nerve! Maizono, don’t push me! Physically or mentally ever again take this as some friendly advice. Next time. It will be a threat!”

“Don’t think you can threaten me!” Sayaka replied. “If you lay a finger on me. Then I will tell everyone what is going on!”

Kyoko began to laugh. “Well, I guess you need to be taken over then.”

“Taken over?” Sayaka replied, confused.

“Yes, it will be good to have you have like a puppet. Using you to control this world will be simple.”

“What are you talking about?” Sayaka replied, confused.

“You will soon see,” Kyoko giggled. “Who knows maybe you will get on well with your future partner and you two can help myself, Makoto, Zara and Vex rule this world.”

“You’re fucking crazy!” Sayaka replied. Then she let Kyoko’s words sink in. Taken over? New partner? Zara and Vex? Sayaka let out a gasp. “You’ve been taken over by aliens, haven’t you? You’re trying to get more aliens to come to Earth to take over more humans?”

“Bravo!” Kyoko said as she began to clap. “However, you are wrong about us. Makoto and I haven’t been taken over. We have grown close to our new partners, we are still in control, and soon, our dreams will come true.”

“I’m leaving!” Sayaka said in a panic. She had to get out of the dorm room and tell the others. She got the door; however, she screamed a little bit when she saw Kyoko appear in front of her.

“Maizono think this over. Join our side. Trust me having a parasite in your body gives you amazing powers as you just saw there.”

“Parasite? You can teleport!” Sayaka replied, stunned.

“Yes,” Kyoko nodded. “This power and many others can be yours if you join us.”

“NO!” Sayaka shouted. “I’m going to find a way to get that parasite out of your body and everything can return to normal. That goes for Naegi as well.”

“You humans are such fools!” Zara said.

“Your v-voice?” Sayaka replied.

“Hello, Maizono, my name is Zara!” the parasite smirked.

“Get out of my friend's body right now!” Sayaka replied.

“No, Kyoko and I are partners, and we are working towards a future we want. Maizono, I will ask you again. Join us!”

Sayaka grabbed Kyoko’s shoulders and pushed her around, so she wasn’t blocking the door and rushed out of the room.

“I need to tell the others and fix things with Aoi,” Sayaka muttered to herself as she ran away from Kyoko’s dorm room.

“How disappointing,” Kyoko sighed.

_“Indeed, Maizono could have perfect. Using her talents as a singer to control cowards,”_ Zara replied.

“Nevermind, we can still use her. When we get the parasite here. Which reminds me. When are you and Vex going to launch your plan?”

_“Easy, Kyoko. You and Makoto still have a summer holiday to take. This is will be your last ever summer holiday. I suggest two enjoy it before you two get a job, and we launch our plan.”_

“You make a good point Zara,” Kyoko said. “I must thank you for these new powers. The ability to read minds is a good power to have. Hopefully, I’ve done enough damage so the class can focus on Hina and Maizono instead of us.”

_“You are one crafty lady_.”

“Why thank you, Zara. I suppose I better head for a shower.”

_“Alone? What about Makoto,”_ Zara giggled.

“Mmm, maybe I will text him.”

Kyoko got herself naked. Then walked over and grabbed her phone and sent a text to Makoto. Within seconds Makoto teleported into the room with his jaw hitting the floor.

“I was hoping you would join me in the shower Makoto,” Kyoko smirked.

_“Score!”_ Vex said. _“Makoto you are one lucky man!”_

“I would be happy to join you Kyoko,” Makoto said blushing.

“Lovely. Let’s make it a long shower, shall we?” Kyoko giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM VEX AND ZARA


	9. Class 78 makes a plan

Class 78 apart from Makoto and Kyoko were inside Sayaka’s dorm room. She managed to get the class together after she learned the awful truth the day before.

“Right what is going on?” Byakuya asked. “It’s clear you and Hina have fallen out. You two haven’t spoken to each other or even looked at each other.”

“I ended the relationship,” Aoi said weakly.

“No way!” Junko replied, shocked. “Please tell you are kidding?”

“No,” Aoi replied. “Maizono had thoughts about cheating on me.”

The class gasped in disbelief while Sayaka’s heart was getting crushed when Aoi called her by her second name.

“Had thoughts?” Junko replied. “Why did she tell you that?”

“No,” Aoi said, shaking her head. “Kirigiri told me.”

“And do you believe her?” Byakuya said. “I’m sorry but giving the stuff going on with her. I hardly believe anything that comes out of her mouth.”

“She said a few things about myself. Which I only knew about because I never told anyone.”

“Interesting,” Byakuya replied.

“Maizono you better take a long hard look at yourself in the mirror,” Sakura said annoyed.

“Sakura,” Aoi said weakly. “Can we drop it. I’ve ended the relationship can we all move on.”

“Very well,” Sakura replied.

“Guys,” Sayaka said in pain as she tried to fight back the tears. “Kirigiri and Naegi have parasites inside their bodies.”

“Parasites?” Celestia replied, shocked along with the class.

“Yes, I know it may sound weird. But that’s what been changing the couple. It even spoke to me using Kirigiri’s mouth. It had its own voice.”

“I guess it solves one problem,” Taka said, rubbing his chin.

“The parasite addressed herself as Zara. Kyoko and the parasite wanted me to join them.”

“Join them?” Chihiro said, confused.

“Yeah, they plan to take over the world and have more parasites invade this planet so they can take over humans,” Sayaka replied.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Mondo sighed.

“No, it doesn’t,” Sayaka said, shaking her head. “To make matters worse. Kirigiri has gained powers after bonding with the parasite.”

“What kind of powers?” Byakuya asked.

“When I tried to leave her dorm room. She teleported in front of the door, blocking my exit.”

“Oh lovely that makes our task 10% harder,” Byakuya said sarcastically.

“Only 10?” Hiro said, rubbing his head. “Shouldn’t it be higher?”

“I was being sarcastic, you fool.”

“Anyway before we get back on topic,” Celestia said. “I think we should try and fix Hina and Maizono’s relationship.”

“What is the point?” Aoi said sadly. “Maizono had ideas of cheating on me. She thinks she can do better.”

“Are you honestly going to listen to Kirigiri?” Junko asked. “I think she is using you and Maizono.”

“Using us?” Aoi said, shocked.

“Yip,” Junko nodded.

“I agree with Enoshima,” Celestia said. “Naegi and Kirigiri know we are the type of people who will help our class out in any way we can. So I believe that Kirigiri tried to create a wedge that we would focus on and not her and Naegi.”

Aoi didn’t reply as she stared at the ground while Sayaka wanted to hug Aoi and say sorry a few times.

“I find it odd how Kirigiri only knows stuff that you and Maizono only know,” Byakuya said. “I’m beginning to think that Kirigiri may have the ability to read minds.”

The class all gasped.

“If my words hold any truth behind them. Then Kirigiri only pointed out the navigates.”

“Navigates?” Aoi said, confused.

“Yes,” Byakuya nodded. “I find it odd how Kirigiri would point out of the navigates regarding you and Maizono. While not balancing that out with the positives. You two made each other happy. Before we learned the truth of your relationship. You two always had each other back. Always made each other smile and laugh. I don’t believe for one second that Maizono would go out and cheat on you. Because she doesn’t have the heart to hurt you Hina.”

The class started at Byakuya they couldn’t believe he was saying all this.

“When I found out that you two were dating… I was…happy….”

“Oh my god! Togami has feelings!” Junko said, shocked.

Byakuya’s face turned red, and he turned away from the group. “I’m gutted that Hina ended the relationship. I felt you two would have died together of old age. As wife and wife.”

“Togami,” Aoi said, shocked.

“All the positives you two have outweighed the negatives. So, please talk to each other and fix things and don’t let Kirigiri and her parasite win!”

“Yip we are never going to let this one down Togami,” Junko giggled.

“I will live with it providing my words have done enough to fix things.”

Aoi felt so stupid. She just ended her relationship with Sayaka because of Kyoko’s words. Byakuya was right the positives that she and Sayaka had were more than the negatives.

“Sayaka, can we speak in private after this meeting?” Aoi asked.

Sayaka’s heart was beating like crazy, and she did her best to control herself. “Yes, we can.”

“Fantastic!” Junko said while fist-pumping. “Right back to Kirigiri and Naegi. We need a plan to get the parasites out of their bodies. Anyone got a clue what weakness they might have?”

The class began to think, and nothing came forward with an answer.

Then Leon gasped. “Guys, remember the music I was playing? Naegi asked me to turn it off after he and Kirigiri said they have headaches.”

“He’s right!” Chihiro replied. “Maybe the parasites hate loud music?”

“What about fire?” Hiro said. “I’ve seen plenty of alien movies that any alien life hates fire.”

“But that’s movies though,” Aoi said. “How do we know that would work?”

“Try it obviously,” Byakuya said.

“SHUT UP!” Junko screamed, causing her classmates to jump. “No more talking. If Kirigiri and Naegi can read our minds. Then we are giving away a plan. Maizono, Togami, Ludenberg and Fujisaki. You guys stay here. Everyone else left now. I have an idea, and it’s best the rest of you don’t know what I’m planning. Just in case Naegi and Kirigiri are lurking around.”

“Enoshima does have a point,” Mondo said.

“Sayaka text me when you're done ok?” Aoi said.

“Will do,” Sayaka smiled.

“Right guys lets get out of here,” Taka said.

Everyone left the room leaving only Junko, Celestia, Sayaka and Chihiro.

“I don’t know why you asked me to stay?” Sayaka said. “I’m only good at singing.”

“Oh you silly girl,” Junko giggled. “You know someone that we need. Right here is the plan I have in mind…”

An hour later

Aoi knocked on Sayaka’s dorm door. It opened, and Sayaka invited her in. Aoi walked in and noticed the room was empty.

“I’m guessing Enoshima came up with a plan?” Aoi asked.

“Yes,” Sayaka nodded. “I can’t talk about it, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Aoi said, shaking her head. “If it helps Naegi and Kirigiri break free of the parasites. That’s all I care about.”

“Good,” Sayaka replied. Then her face became saddened. “I’m sorry, Aoi.”

“I’m the one that should be saying sorry,” Aoi replied. “I believed Kirigiri’s words without talking to you privately and ended the relationship. Togami was right Kirigiri only mentioned our negatives without saying the positives.”

“But I still had thoughts about cheating on you,” Sayaka replied.

“But have you cheated on me?” Aoi asked.

“No, I haven’t,” Sayaka sighed. “Before we started dating. I have offers from girls to hook up with them. But I turned them all down. Because I had my sights on you. You’re friendly, you have a big heart, you got an amazing smile, and you have amazing boobs.”

Aoi let out a low laugh.

“Ever since I laid my eyes on you Aoi during our first year. You’re the girl I wanted. I can do better like Kirigiri pointed out. But if that is the case. Then why did I have the balls to ask you out? I don’t care if you are a swimmer or you might lack higher intelligence. Being with you makes me happy, and Togami is right. I don’t have the balls to cheat on you. Because I would hate myself forever, and I could never risk hurting your feelings. Also, you should have said something if you doubted yourself.”

“I didn’t want to trouble you,” Aoi replied weakly. “You are busy most of the time, making new songs at the studio.”

“And?” Sayaka said, annoyed. “I was your girlfriend. If you were struggling with doubts. I would have dropped everything to be by your side. I love you, Aoi, and I will not see you struggle in life. When I was your girlfriend or friend!”

“Sayaka…” Aoi whispered. “Do you hate me?”

“No, I don’t,” Sayaka replied. “I blame that parasite inside Kirigiri’s body for making this stupid mess. Aoi can we will be friends?”

“So you don’t want to give our relationship a second chance?” Aoi replied.

“Huh?” Sayaka replied, shocked.

“I ended the relationship too quickly without getting your side of the story. I spoke to the others after we were told to leave by Enoshima and they told me that they agreed with what Togami said. So I did a bit of thinking myself, and I want to give us a second chance.”

“Aoi…” Sayaka said as tears fell from her eyes. “I would love that.”

The two girls hugged each other while bursting into tears.

After a minute, the hug broke, and the two girls stared into each other watery eyes. They leaned in and kissed each other.

“Sayaka,” Aoi said softly.

“Yeah?” Sayaka replied.

“Let’s save Kirigiri and Naegi!”

Forest

Makoto and Kyoko were in the forest doing some extra training with their telekinesis.

“I think you two should take a break,” Vex said. “You two have been training for nearly two hours without stopping.”

“Fine,” Makoto groaned. He walked over to a plastic bag. He pulled out water and crisps for himself and Kyoko. The pair sat on a big log that was lying on the ground.

“Today has been good,” Kyoko said as she took a drink of water. “I think we should call it quits after this break. I don’t want to burn ourselves out.”

“Ok,” Makoto replied. “It is Saturday to be fair. We should be resting.”

“Or making love,” Zara replied. “I have never felt anything that good before when you two make love those two times. I could feel the waves of pleasure of your lovemaking, and it was amazing.”

“I’m guessing your kind can’t do it?” Kyoko asked.

“No, we don’t have the equipment like you humans have,” Zara replied. “Kyoko, Makoto would it be ok if Vex and I take over your bodies for a few hours to make love?”

The couple looked at each other and felt it was an odd request.

“After feeling it. I want to try it out for myself,” Zara said.

“Your call Kyoko,” Makoto said.

“Fine, I will allow it,” Kyoko replied.

“Wow thanks,” Zara said happily.

“Slut!” Kyoko giggled.

“Very funny,” Zara replied sarcastically .

“You better make your woman feel good, Vex,” Makoto chuckled.

“Makoto, I’ve got this,” Vex replied. “I will have Zara moan my name as Kyoko does with your name.”

“Listen to the stud over there,” Zara giggled.

The mood was ruined when Makoto’s phone went off. He took it out of his pocket.

“Hmm, it’s a text from Aoi,” he said.

**‘Hi, Naegi. Sorry to bother you. Can you and Kirigiri meet up with me and the class on Tuesday night at the assembly hall? The class and I want to talk to you both about this mess and see if we can move on.’**

Makoto handed his phone to Kyoko and read the text.

“It’s a trap,” Zara said.

“Could be? But what can they do?” Kyoko replied.

“Anything. Let’s keep an open mind, ok?”

“Fine,” Kyoko replied.

“I’m surprised Hina was the one to text,” Makoto said. “I thought she would be still heartbroken from the truth.”

“Knowing our class, they have helped Hina. I thought it would take longer,” Kyoko replied.

“Well, whatever they have planned for us in three days time. We will be ready!” Makoto said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM ZARA AND VEX


	10. Bittersweet ending

It was Tuesday night. Makoto and Kyoko were in the former’s dorm room, getting ready to meet their class. They both knew it was a trap. But they wanted to hear what their had class had to say. Because it would be no doubt the last time they would see their class again.

“You ready Kyoko?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, I am,” she replied. “With you and Zara by my side, I’m ready for anything.”

“Hey, what about me?” Vex groaned. “If Makoto is with you then I’m with you.”

“True, but you are there for Makoto, your partner. I do have one request of you Vex.”

“Go on?”

“I know it’s more of a benefit to you. But please keep Makoto safe when I’m not around.”

“You have my word Kyoko,” Vex replied.

“Thank you,” Kyoko replied.

“Zara,” Makoto said.

“Hmm? Look after Kyoko I know,” Zara replied. “You have my word Makoto.”

“Good,” Makoto sighed. “Come on, let’s go.”

The couple left the dorm room and headed towards the assembly hall. It was weird to walk around the school at night and without any students walking around as well.

The couple reached the doors of the assembly hall, and the pair nodded at each other. Makoto opened the door slowly, and the pair walked inside.

They saw Aoi, Sakura, Hiro, Taka, Hifumi, Mondo, Leon and Toko standing in the middle of the hall. It was dark most of the lights weren’t on. Sayaka, Junko, Celestia, Mukuro, Byakuya and Chihiro. The couple took note of this.

“Naegi, Kirigiri,” Aoi said. “Thank you for coming.”

“Where are the others?” Kyoko replied. “I thought you said that the whole class wanted to speak to us?”

“I don’t know where they are. They should have been here by now,” Aoi replied.

Makoto and Kyoko read Aoi’s mind and knew Junko had a plan. But Aoi didn’t know what the model was planning.

“You’ve read my mind, haven’t you?” Aoi said. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“Dare I ask what the hard way is?” Makoto replied.

“We will force those parasites out of your bodies!” Aoi said firmly.

_“Makoto can I?”_ Vex asked.

“Go on.”

“Hello, Aoi Asahina,” Vex smiled.

“Holy shit a different voice came out of Naegi’s mouth,” Mondo said shocked.

“That’s right. My name is Vex. I am Makoto’s partner. Nice to meet you all.”

“Get o-out of our friends body right now!” Toko said.

“Oh, here we go again,” Vex sighed. “You guys made awful friends by the way.”

“How so?” Sakura said.

“You all are trying to enforce what you want for Makoto and Kyoko. You think you know what is best for them. When our partners are old enough to look after themselves.”

“We want them to be safe and healthy. You and this Zara are not safe and unhealthy.”

“Says you Ogami,” Vex replied. “But if I recall. I and Zara weren’t the ones to manhandle and forced off Makoto and Kyoko’s gloves. What you guys did was a break of trust."

“Yeah, we own up to that,” Mondo replied. “We shouldn’t have done that. We were worried about Naegi and Kirigiri.”

“Worried?” Zara replied, annoyed. “Haven’t you all forgotten how important it was for Kyoko to be wearing those gloves?”

“No way a different voice,” Hiro said. “You must be Zara?”

“Correct,” Zara replied.

“We haven’t forgotten about Kyoko’s hands,” Taka said. “We all weren’t thinking straight at the point in time. We were seeing things that frightened us and concerned us about Naegi and Kirigiri’s health.”

“Totally regarding Kyoko and Makoto’s privacy in the process,” Zara replied coldly.

“Why do you two care anything about that!” Taka replied in anger. “You two are disgusting parasites that are turning our friends away from us.”

“Disgusting parasites, huh? Well, you are wrong about that. Kyoko and Makoto have come to accept us. While Vex and myself have grown to care for our hosts. We are partners and we together we will make our dreams a reality!”

“All the streets are clean from criminals,” Kyoko said warmly.

“A bright future where I can support and keep Kyoko safe,” Makoto said warmly.

Makoto and Kyoko held hands and stood strong together.

**“Hello, Naegi, Kirigiri,”** Chihiro said.

“Fujisaki?” Makoto replied as he looked around the hall. “Where are you?”

**“I’m not in the hall. So you can stop looking for me. I’ve heard everything. Vex, Zara I demand that both of you leave our friends bodies right now!”**

“That is not going to happen!” Makoto replied.

**“Very well, you leave me with no choice.”**

There were a few seconds of silence. Then much to the parasites horror. Music began to play around the room. Both of them screamed in pain. While Makoto and Kyoko dropped to their knees holding their heads due to the parasites screaming within their heads.

The music got louder, and the screams got louder. Then Makoto and Kyoko began to scream too as the music began to hurt them.

“FUJISAKI STOP YOU’RE HURTING THE PAIR!” Aoi screamed in horror. She had no idea what was happening. But she soon realised that this must be Junko’s plan kicking in. But her heart was tearing into pieces as the painful screams that were coming from her friends.

The door burst open. The class saw Mukuro running in with a flamethrower. Junko, Byakuya and Celestia came running in as well all four were wearing headphones. The latter trio was carrying headphones and rushed to their classmate's aids and give them all headphones to wear to block out the music.

_“Kyoko…we need…to get out of here,”_ Zara said weakly. _“Grab Makoto’s hand…and run!”_

Kyoko stood, and she tried to grab Makoto’s hand. But she was tackled to the ground by Sakura. Makoto tried to help, but he was pinned to the ground by Mondo.

Junko raised her hand, and the music stopped. She walked over to the couple and noticed blood was coming out of their mouths.

“Zara, Vex. Do not force our hand. Get out of our friend's bodies, and we promise you a painless death!” Junko said firmly.

“You…bitch!” Makoto replied, catching his breath. “Are you…trying to kill…us as well!”

“No, of course not. But we must get those parasites out of your body at any cost!”

_“Makoto,_ ” Vex said weakly. _“I’m going to leave your body. We are going to get killed at this rate. Your classmates crazy. Let me escape, and we can up again.”_

“Ok,” Makoto said whispered.

“What was that Naegi I couldn’t hear you?” Junko said. She took off her headphones to hear Makoto better.

_“Kyoko. Vex is going to do a runner. I will do the thing the same in order to protect you. We will meet again. I can promise you that!”_ Zara said.

“Keep safe Zara,” Kyoko whispered.

Vex and Zara took over their host's bodies. They let out a terrifying roar and managed to push off Mondo and Sakura, respectively. They both stood up, looked at each other for a few seconds.

Both parasites were ready to cut themselves to create an opening to leave Makoto and Kyoko’s bodies; however, the music started to play, and both parasites fell back down to the floor, screaming in pain.

“MAKE IT STOP!” Zara screamed. She managed to stand to her feet in sheer will power and locked eyes with Junko. She threw a punch at the model, and the latter fell over. As did Zara as she fell to her knees, holding Kyoko’s head.

Mukuro saw this, and she was left fuming. She rushed over, and she was ready to burn Zara alive. But she was stopped by Sakura.

The music began to get quiet, and this allowed talking to be done. But it was enough to give Makoto, Kyoko, Vex and Zara a headache.

“Are you ok, Enoshima?” Aoi asked as she put her headphones around her neck.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Junko groaned. She stood up. “Hey, Fukisaki next time warn me when the music is coming back on. I never got a chance to put my headphones back on.”

**“Sorry, Enoshima,”** Chihiro replied.

“Good, now as for you Muku!” Junko said, annoyed as she looked at her sister. “What the hell were you playing at?”

“Well…umm I…” Mukuro mumbled.

“Don’t forget that Kirigiri and Naegi are trapped within their own bodies and you were readying to burn one of them because it punched me?”

“I wasn’t thinking sorry sister,” Mukuro replied, hanging her head in shame.

“Seriously, Muku!” Junko sighed, shaking her head.

Byakuya looked down at Makoto and Kyoko. “Listen up Parasites. Get out of friends bodies right now!” He took off his headphones to listen to any replies.

“We were trying to until you played that stupid music!” Zara in anger.

“Your music is hurting Makoto and Kyoko,” Vex added. “Because we have bonded, they now share our weakness.”

“Bullshit,” Mondo said. “You’re just saying that so the music can stop. You’re not fooling any of us. Swapping between voices and control of the body. It’s been you two all along. There is no way Naegi would ever call a woman a bitch!”

“It’s because all of you are so stupid and no blinded by your own thoughts and wants for the couple,” Vex replied. “Why can’t the couple live a life they want? Why does it have to be what you people want?”

“It’s because of you two that Naegi and Kirigiri have changed for the worst!” Mondo replied in anger.

“Zara and I can’t take all the blame. You and your class have this pushy attitude. Honestly, do you think things would have gotten this bad? If you never forced Makoto and Kyoko’s gloves off!”

“The parasite does have a point,” Byakuya said. “However, the fact still stands you and Zara are still inside our friend's bodies. So get out and die! Then we can help Naegi, and Kirigiri get better.”

Makoto slowly got up and stood back to his feet. He glared at Byakuya. “Do you honestly think Kyoko and I want help from you lot!”

“You can’t trick us Vex! Stop using Makoto’s voice.” Byakuya replied.

“It’s me Makoto you stupid prick!” Makoto replied coldly.

Before Makoto got a chance to continue. The doors open and everyone turned around to see Sayaka walking in. Three more people followed her, and this left Makoto and Kyoko gasped in disbelief.

“Komaru?” Makoto said, shocked.

“Father? Grandfather?” Kyoko said, shocked.

“Cut the music Fujisaki!” Sayaka said.

The music died as Komaru, Jin and Fuhito walked up to the scene.

“I can’t believe it,” Komaru said heartbroken. “Everything Maizono said was true.”

“What are you doing here?” Makoto asked.

“To help my brother of course,” Komaru answered. “At first, I thought Maizono was trying to pull my leg. When she told me about you and Kirigiri having parasites in your body. But now seeing you two in the flesh. It makes me very sad.”

“Kyoko,” Jin said softly. “Is it true that you and Naegi have changed for the worst? Or should I lay the blame on the parasites?”

“Father,” Kyoko said softly. “It’s our classmate's fault. They are trying to kill us with this music.”

“How so?” Fuhito asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We have picked up the same weakness because we bonded with our respective parasite.”

“I see,” Fuhito replied, rubbing his chin. “Can we speak to the parasites?”

This caused the class to gasp.

“You want to speak to Zara and Vex?” Kyoko replied, shocked.

“Yes, remember Kyoko. A detective must be opened minded.”

“Very well. Zara the floor is yours,” Kyoko said.

“Good evening Mr Fuhito Kirigiri. My name is Zara,” the female parasite said.

“Good evening, Zara. Now please tell me everything.”

Zara told Fuhito everything from the moment Kyoko and Makoto picked up the meteorites right through to this moment.

Komaru was disgusted that her brother had fallen so far. But she was more annoyed by his classmates and the way they went around doing things.

“I see,” Fuhito said. “Kyoko, I must say. I’m disappointed in you for being so mentally weak. Allowing Zara to corrupt your thought process. You know ruling the world just to keep the streets cleans is the wrong way. Class 78, you should all be ashamed of yourselves. My granddaughter and future-son-in-law were clearly struggling what was happening to them and yet you all made it worse.”

Class 78 were shocked and somewhat stung by Fuhito’s words.

“Kyoko,” Jin said. “How much of you, my daughter, is left?”

“I’m still here, father. All of me,” she replied. “Zara never took anything from me. Well, apart from my hair and eye colour. Makoto and I didn’t want any of this. But after the way, our classmates treated us. Zara and Vex were here for us. Sure, they had their own plans. But everything has changed and right now. All I want is the four of us to leave this school right now.”

“Kyoko, I can’t allow you to do that,” Jin replied firmly. “You still have that parasite inside you, and it wants world domination!”

Kyoko didn’t reply.

“Vex can we talk?” Komaru asked.

“Yes, we can. Hello Miss Komaru Naegi,” Vex answered.

“Evening Vex,” Komaru replied. “It’s clear that you and Zara don’t want to leave my brother and Kirigiri’s bodies. Is there any way you two can give up on your dreams of controlling the world and just living a life of peace with my brother and Kirigiri?”

Before Vex got a chance to reply. Makoto lost control of his body and couldn’t move. As did everyone in the hall.

The doors opened, and five silver creatures walked in.

“Shit! It’s the Emperor!” Zara said in horror.

“Wait your Emperor?” Kyoko asked.

“Yes,” Zara said, terrified. “Kyoko it’s been nicing knowing you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Vex and I are going to die!”

The five parasites walked to the scene. The Emperor moved his hand left, causing Komaru, Jin and Fihito to slide left clearing the path for him to speak Vex and Zara.

The Emperor looked old. He had the same markings as Makoto and Kyoko did. He was the same height as Makoto. He had red pupils. The couple realised quickly realised this what Vex and Zara looked like if they weren’t inside their bodies.

The other four parasites with the Emperor. Two were male, and the other two were female as they had two small moulds on their chest. All four parasites look like young adults.

“Vex, Zara,” the Emperor sighed. “I’m very disappointed in both of you. You both refuse to listen to a word I say and now here we are!”

“But we wanted to prove that we can become stronger and become more technologically advanced!” Vex replied.

“What by stealing people’s bodies and their technology? Don’t make me laugh!” The Emperor replied. “What is the one thing I wanted overall?”

“For us to live on our home planet and live a peaceful life,” Vex replied.

“Yes, and yet you two have disobeyed my will and therefore you two have sighed your death warrants along with your hosts.”

“What!” Komaru said horrified.

“I’m sorry dear,” the Emperor sighed. “Your brother and his girlfriend must die.”

“Why? If we can get rid of Zara and Vex, then everything can go back to normal?”

“It’s not that simple. Naegi and Kirigiri have lost half of their humility. Because they have bonded with Vex and Zara. Their DNA has forever been altered. Because of this, they can still use our powers if Vex and Zara are removed. Granted, the powers will be massively weakened. But they are better off dead.”

“You will not harm them, Emperor!” Vex said defiantly.

“What?” The Emperor replied, shocked.

“Vex is right!” Zara said firmly. “You will not lay a finger on Kyoko and Makoto. Even if it means death for us. We have both grew to like our hosts. Vex and I have grown to hate ourselves with the troubles we have caused for our hosts. But I don’t care if you’re the strongest of our kind. You will not lay a finger on our hosts! Our friends!”

Emperor stood there completely stunned by Zara’s passionate speech.

“Zara, Vex thank you both,” Kyoko said warmly.

The Emperor began to rub his chin. “Well after that speech. It proves to me that you and Vex have grown a lot in the past week. Dare I say it. I’m proud of you two. But I’ve still got a choice to make.”

“Emperor!” Komaru said, concerned. “Please don’t kill my brother or Kirigiri!. I’m begging you. I will do anything. Y-you can take me please just spare them.”

“Komaru!” Makoto said, shocked.

“You don’t need to worry about that human. They will be spared along with Vex and Zara. But only one condition and that is. Vex, Zara. Do not chase after your dream. Or I will come back and ensure you two are dead!”

“We understand,” Vex replied.

“Good,” the Emperor replied. Then he turned to face Junko. “I must say I’m disappointed in you and your fellow kind. I have read your mind, and I know everything that happened. Would it have satisfied you all if you had killed your fellow classmates with the music? Because it seems to me that you all of you didn’t care that Naegi and Kirigiri were drawing up blood. All of you seem to care about was forcing out Vex and Zara out by any means.”

“They were changing our friends for the worst!” Junko replied.

“So how would you felt if you and your class went too far? Naegi and Kirigiri dying because of your stupid plan? How would you explain their deaths to their families?”

“Well…I…umm,” Junko mumbled.

“I thought my kind was a plague to the galaxy because of what we can do. But you and your kind? All of you are barbaric!” The Emperor said coldly.

“How dare you call me barbaric!” Junko replied in anger.

The Emperor raised his left hand and lifted up Junko and threw against a wall. “You should consider showing people respect and listen to what they say and want.” He turned to look at Makoto and Kyoko once again. “Vex, Zara both of you are exiled from returning back home. I wish you two live a happy life with your hosts. Guards let’s go.”

The Emperor and the four parasites vanished, and everyone regains control of their bodies.

_“Vex and I…surivied?”_ Zara said. _“Kyoko. Forgive me. For getting you and Makoto into this mess.”_

“Zara it's fine,” Kyoko said softly. She looked at Makoto and leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

He nodded and grabbed Komaru’s arm. Kyoko grabbed her father and grandfather’s arms, and all five of them vanished.

Mukuro dropped the flamethrower and rushed to her sister's side. “Junko are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m going to have a sore of everything. Geez, I didn’t see that coming,” she replied.

“I don’t think anyone did,” Byakuya said, walking to the sisters. “Considering that Zara said the Emperor was the strongest of their kind. I think getting thrown into a wall is getting off lightly.”

“Lighty?” Sayaka said, concerned. “Enoshima could have suffered internal damage.”

“I doubt that. The reason for him being here wasn’t to kill anyone. But to kill his traitors as it were. But we have failed in our task and to be honest. I’m happy that we failed because we were completely selfish.”

“We were,” Taka sighed. “We were all blinded by our need to save Naegi and Kirigiri. We didn’t care what we would have done to them as long we got the parasites out.”

“Guys what should we do now?” Aoi asked.

“Simple we leave the couple be. I doubt they will talk to us again,” Byakuya replied. “I have no doubt, however. The Headmaster will talk us before we finish up that I’m sure of.”

Headmasters office

Makoto, Kyoko, Komaru, Jin and Fuhito teleported into Jin’s office.

“Wow, that was cool,” Komaru said. “The money I would save on travelling would be awesome.”

“Good to see your priorities are in check,” Makoto chuckled.

“Yeah, well,” Komaru smiled. “Makoto what are you going to do now?”

“Leave this place and never return,” Makoto sighed.

“What!” Komaru said, shocked.

“Living alone with Kyoko makes sense. Our relationship with our class is destroyed. To be frank, I want nothing to do with them anymore. They were going to kill us if Maizono hadn’t brought you, and Kyoko’s family in. They cared about what was best for us. Rather than letting us make that choice. Leaving everything behind and starting afresh would be best for everyone.”

“I agree with Makoto,” Kyoko replied.

“Hey, guys sorry to interrupt,” Vex said. “But you two don’t need to leave your family behind and walk away from everything.”

“Vex, let them talk. It’s their choice, not ours,” Zara replied.

“Makoto,” Komaru said with a tear running down her eye. “You can’t just leave. What am I going to say to mum and dad.”

“Don’t worry. I will come home to see them. Then after that, I’m gone,” he sighed.

“Makoto…” Komaru burst into tears and threw her arms around her older brother. “Promise me one thing.”

“What is it?” He asked.

“Please live a peaceful life and don’t control the world!”

“Don’t worry. I will. All I want is to live with Kyoko alone and in peace.”

Kyoko, Jin and Fuhito watched the siblings hug each other. This caused Kyoko to sigh.

“Kyoko,” Jin said. “I will not stop you. But I do have one request.”

“What is that?” She replied.

“Please come and visit your grandfather and me every so often.”

“Will do father.”

“Kyoko,” Fuhito said. “Do not case the parasites dream. Promise me!”

“Don’t worry grandfather, I won’t,” she replied honestly.

“Komaru, Jin, Fihito,” Zara said. “Please forgive us for all the trouble we have caused. Our lust for power has vanished thanks to bonding with Kyoko and Makoto. Living alone in a peaceful life. Does sound nice and I don’t fancy having the Emperor chasing us. You have our word that we will keep Kyoko and Makoto safe.”

“We shouldn’t trust a word you or Vex say,” Komaru said as she pulled away from her brother. “But if you keep my brother out of trouble. Then both of you will be in my good books.”

“Komaru I will personally look after Makoto,” Vex replied. “We are partners!”

“That we are,” Makoto smiled.

“I suppose we better pack our things and head,” Kyoko said.

“Why rush?” Fuhito asked. “Why don’t the five of us go out for dinner. My treat.”

“I need to get back home,” Komaru replied. “Maizono promised me a lift home after everything was over.”

“I will take you home,” Makoto said. “Come on it will be our last meal together for a while.”

“Ok, let’s go,” Komaru said.

100 years later

Makoto and Kyoko were sitting outside their front garden, taking in the sun.

100 years had passed since the incident that happened at the school. Makoto’s parents burst into tears after he told them the truth and that he was leaving. He and Kyoko managed to buy a cheap cottage home far away from human life and lived there for the past 100 years.

The couple never spoke to their classmates after the school year ended. After what happened, Makoto and Kyoko didn’t want anything to do with their classmates. However, the couple did ponder what might have happened if their class weren’t so pushy and needy.

Due to the parasites living for a long time. This was passed on to the couple. They barely aged and still looked like they were 19 years old. The couple managed to get an assassination job. They hated it, but the pay was good, and after 10 years in the business, they were loaded and retired. The money they made was put into the stock market, and they made money from selling shares.

Now they lived alone with Vex and Zara by their sides. They didn’t have any children and felt it was best not to have any. Komaru became a mother and grandmother. But she passed away peacefully. Ever since then, Makoto didn’t interact with his sister’s offsprings.

“The sun is amazing isn’t it,” Makoto said.

“Yip and I get to spend this lovely day with my silver fox,” Kyoko giggled.

“You love it,” he joked.

“What are you two like?” Vex chuckled.

“Being a perfect couple,” Zara replied warmly.

“As always,” Kyoko said. “Long may it continue with our peaceful lives.”

The couple knew this was a bittersweet life after losing their loved ones over the years. But it was a life they enjoyed living together with their respective parasites by their sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had a good time writing this.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM VEX AND ZARA.


End file.
